


Sweetness 825% (Writings)

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Parent AU, Romance, Slice of Life AU, business worker niel, child guanlin, cotton candy seller ong, not a full fic, photographer ong, single dad niel, wrtings for my soc media au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Daniel is a single dad raising a ten-year old Guanlin. They join a group traveling to Seoul World of Guanlin's school friends and their parents which includes Heize and her twins, Jiyoung and Daehwi. Daniel encounters a man in pink selling cotton candy. Both him and his son surprisingly like him instantly. He doesn't know anything about him except his name, one job, and that he's funny but in reality he's got connections with lots of people in Daniel's lives. They've just never happened to cross paths.This story is not a fic on it's own. It contains merely the writings from my soc media fic. You can read it on my twitter from my pinned thread. User name NuuGuSeYONG





	1. A Magical Encounter Near the Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I couldn't screen shot everything with bigger font. It would have been way too many writing. For those that prefer to read not on their phones or have not so great eyesight like myself, I've put this up. Again, it's not a fic on it's own but a part of a soc media series on twitter. If you read it on it's own things really might not make much sense. Follow the link on my pinned thread @NuuGuSeYONG

Sweetness 825% - First writing (please do read the soc media au on twitter or it won't make much sense at all T.T) 

 

Guanlin and Daniel--the greatest son and appa combo that ever lived--were eating Cocoa puffs with banana milk instead of regular milk. Daniel was flipping through news and posts on his SNS, most of it the entertaining sort since he preferred not to start his morning off gloomy at the terrible state of the world, wondering what would be left for his son to survive through when he was as old as Gandalf. 

Guanlin was watching Naruto. Usually he switched each morning and night after bouts of school, various sports clubs, and hanging out with his friends between dramas and animations. He let out a sharp, high pitched laugh that was similar to a dolphin cry, slapping the table and his knee. When he found something amusing, he laughed with his entire body, forgetting like just then that he had food in his mouth. He didn’t hide his gummy smile shyly like Daniel hid his buck teeth; it seemed as if he were so absorbed into the moment of his great amusement that it didn’t occur to him. 

Daniel looked up from his phone, smiling with adoration, gazing fondly upon his most precious treasure. God had truly gone overboard when he created Guanlin. He was the most beautiful person on the Earth. So celestial it was unbelievable that he was human. To Daniel, he was a heavenly blessing, an angel sent in the form of the most adorable baby who had almost always smiled and laughed brightly. 

He reached his free hand out to ruffle his son’s silky, straight, midnight black locks. Guanlin sank away, lightly pushing his hand off with an annoyed grimace. Daniel chuckled and fought with him, winning easily because the boy’s arm was half the size of his.

“Appa, stop~ It’s a good part. You’re bothering me. If you don’t want to watch then play on your phone and leave me be.”

“Alright, alright, Lin. I’ll stop. Don’t get grumpy. You’ll get wrinkles later.”

“Eh~” Guanlin leaned over his bowl, eyes glued to the screen as he rapidly stuff five spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth.

“It’s the truth. Anyone my age you don’t see having wrinkles in Korea is because they got work done, trust me. Let’s save money and not have to touch your handsome face before you’re twenty, huh?”

“Pfft. I think Uncle Jisung’s gotta give over the crown of King of Exaggeration today.”

“You being mean to your dad again? Let me remind you of the pecking order around here, kiddo. I’m the alpha.”

Daniel stood up, putting the tall, skinny boy in a headlock, annoying him immensely by rubbing his knuckles and then planting kisses all over his head.

“Appa! I’m trying to watch something here, hello? Can you BE any more annoying?”

Daniel chuckled as he finally released him, satisfied with this much skinship from his son. Ever since Guanlin was a tiny thing he could cradle with simply one arm, Daniel found himself nearly addicted to hugging and kissing him. He’d always been so incredibly cute and pretty that he couldn’t help it. 

He was a complete adeul pabo, a total fool for his son. He coddled and spoiled him for years. It was a difficult habit to get out of, but his friends and books had helped him reign back and be a bit stricter. He didn’t want to raise a monster after all. 

Guanlin might get a bit cooler and grumpier as he got older but that was natural for boys. He was becoming more manly and more concerned about how he looked in front of his friends. If Daniel hugged or kissed him like Guanlin sort of allowed at home here and there even once, Guanlin surely would insist to live with one of his uncles and refuse to acknowledge him as his father. 

If that happened, Daniel figured his heart and soul would leave his body an empty shell. Guanlin was the most important person in the world to him. Guanlin was his life and had been for ten years already. Once his Taiwanese girlfriend suddenly flew back home, leaving him with a month-old screaming baby. 

“Is it really that funny? I think I prefer Bleach or Full Metal Alchemist, personally.”

“Those are good too. I think they all have their own unique charm.”

He laughed, poking at his ear, strongly tempted to attack him with kisses again. He loved how every year his son sounded smarter. Whether it was the teachers or the books or the languages he learned from all of the shows he watched, something was working, and he strongly approved. He was certain his smart, diligent son would go places. Much farther than the dead-end desk job with mediocre salary and no overtime pay he ended up with would anyway. Well, wasn’t that every parent’s thoughts and hopes? That their child was amazing and that they would go to better, farther places in life than they’d ended up with?

“That’s a wise thing to say. And very right you are. Every show, every movie, every book has their own charm. I suppose there is none better than the other but rather that’s the fault of people who feel they have to say that they like and dislike something in particular. It’s good to see things in a spectrum of colors instead of black and white.”

He paused scratching his chin with a smug smile. “Damn, that was cool. What I just said. You should have written that don’t. Well, I already forgot it. When that’s done, wash your bowl out and get ready.”

Daniel made sure to check that everything that he wanted to watch was suitable, otherwise he didn’t stop him from watching them a couple hours a day if that’s what he felt like, even if he slept a bit less than was theoretically supposed to be. He had never gotten more than six hours of sleep on any weekday and he’d survived. Guanlin was more studious and active than he was. He’d never heard any remarks from teachers about him skipping, sleeping, or slacking in class. Thankfully. 

He’d been worried for several years after Guanlin entered second grade about what he would do if Guanlin took after him. It seemed in that aspect along with his incredible height, natural slenderness, athletic ability, and large eyes that he took after his estranged mother. 

Guanlin surprised him by promising to take care of his too. He went to the bathroom to shave and style his hair. He came out in casual trousers and a tucked in cotton dress shirt. Guanlin had turned off his laptop and was at the sink, busy washing the bowls with a sudsy sponge. 

While he rinsed, Daniel attempted to test his own mediocre ninja skills. He was able to tiptoe nearly soundlessly but the shadow from his massive body must have given him away. As he went to hug Guanlin’s waist and kiss his cheek, the boy coolly blocked with his hand, bumping Daniel’s chin, nose, and mouth with the pale, cool back of it. 

“Dad. Stop. I’m ten years old now. I’m double digits. Too old for that. Don’t even think of doing that in front of my friends today,” he said in perfect English with a naturally husky, rather deep voice.

“Since when does adding a one to your age make you a man? Is it that simple? I can’t believe I already have to give up on kisses. You’re not even a teen yet, Linnie.”

Daniel teased and then whined, rubbing his head on Guanlin’s bony shoulder he had to bend down aways to get to (though not nearly as much as with other kids because Guanlin was already tall for his age and shooting up like bamboo every year).

“I might not be in my teens yet technically but I’m growing up. It’s time that you did too, Dad.”

“Oh. Ouch. That hurts.”

Daniel winced and clutched at his heart. Guanlin rolled his eyes, jabbing a wet finger in his chest as if to say sarcastically ‘I rest my case, your honor.’ 

Daniel was amazed at how savage Guanlin was getting this past year. As if he were getting lessons from his friends who occasionally they went out with on weekends as a last-ditch effort to get homebody Daniel out of the house, especially Jisung. The only thing they loved more than bickering with Daniel was coddling and spoiling his son rotten. 

“Give me your phone.”

Daniel took his phone to his chest, feeling like roles were reversed here, like he was the teenager trying to hide the content of what he was talking about with his friends from his parents.

“Why?”

Guanlin shook his hand with a -_- expression that was one to be taken seriously, waiting for him to pass it over. Daniel reluctantly placed his phone in his son’s palm, going from fierce Samoyed to timid mouse.

“I just have this odd feeling you were sending pictures of me. I told you not to do that. Uncles are probably sick of me and especially of you showing me off. They’ve likely seen every baby picture you have by now.”

“That’s not possible. You’ll always be…” He drifted off when Guanlin sent him a fiery glare. “MY baby. Not a baby. You’re a big boy obviously. Not liking that either? Young man, I mean. You’re already a young man. I’m not saying you’re A baby. Just MY baby. Because you’re my son and I love you.”

“I get it. You don’t need to grovel, Appa. There’s nothing for me to be angry about. Seems my feeling was wrong. I’ll let you have one kiss. As long as it’s in the house.”

Daniel chuckled as he took his phone, leaning in eagerly towards the cheek Guanlin was grudgingly offering with a slightly smug expression. “Are you training me?”

“Yeah, basically. Most of the time these days, instead of having a father around, it feels like there’s a large puppy.”

Daniel growled before planting a large kiss on him. “Mmm-muah!”

“You slobber too. Bleh. We’ve got to work on that.”

 

Daniel drove to a rest stop where they met Guanlin’s closest friends, the twins Jinyoung and Daehwi’s mother. Who was none other than the almighty queen of R&B, singer/songwriter Heize. 

She had a violet tint to her waist length wavy silver hair, her cat eyes winged with hot pink eye-liner, her slender body in dark purple silk ensemble. He bowed to her despite she preferred to coolly shake hands. Heize lightly slapped his shoulder laughing softly, nose scrunching in embarrassment.

“Daniel, don’t do that. Our kids have been friends for something like five years now? Since pre-school. I wish you’d stop being so formal of me and think of me as your real noona now.”

“You are my noona but no, I can’t do that. You deserve respect. You’re an artist. I’ll feel blatantly rude if I drop honorifics.”

She rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance. “Fine. Be stubborn. I see where Guanlin gets it from.”

Daniel turned to Guanlin with a raised eyebrow. “Lin, care to explain? Were you rude to Heize noona the last time that you were hanging out at their place?”

Jinyoung, the broody, unsmiling of the twins shook his head, defensively hugging Guanlin. Jinyoung still found Daniel rather intimidating because of his size and how he looked when he got a little bit stern. Daehwi, on the contrary, was a bubbly kid who was always smiling and seemed to adore everyone, thus receiving lots of love. 

Luckily their mother cherished both of them and let them be themselves. Other moms might have favored Daehwi and pressed Jinyoung to be more like him. Daniel might have even done the same since he didn’t know how to deal with people like Jinyoung who liked to be alone and were subdued. 

Heize was the epitome of a perfect mother. She might be busy, but she never prioritized her work over her kids, that he knew of. Her husband was just a normal person, a producer, so he was able to take over when she was in a difficult spot that would be detrimental to her career. 

Daehwi spoke up with a bright smile and giddy tone, “Hyung, don’t worry! It wasn’t anything bad. Guanlin insisted to help us clean our rooms last time. Umma was trying to teach us a lesson and wanted him to rest but he said that he couldn’t stand to see others working while he did nothing.”

“He did, did he?” Daniel and Heize both smiled wide at him with fondness, Heize hanging her arms naturally around Daehwi’s neck.

Guanlin ducked, sensing what was coming. Daniel followed and Jinyoung playfully prevented him from running away. Daniel smiled at him thankfully as he affectionately ruffled Guanlin’s hair.

“Stop, I’m not your pet!”

Heize and Daniel chatted as the three close boys went into the convenience stores to get snacks and drinks for the rest of the ride. While waiting, they were joined by two other families they knew with kids from the same class. The kids had wanted to take a trip together but less than half the class ended up being free for the same weekend. Some parents volunteered to take kids besides their own. There was a small group of ten going to the amusement park. 

At the ticket booth, Daniel went first, using his company discount to pay for Heize and her kids as well as him and Guanlin. The adults bought coffee and followed behind the kids as they excitedly chatted and wandered. They spent an hour playing rip-off games. Daniel and Guanlin were the only ones who got lucky at winning something. They gave their winning items to Jinyoung and Daehwi. 

Daniel kept another one to give to Jisung. He figured he’d like the penguin doll so he didn’t bother sending a photo so he could choose earlier. It would have been a hassle and he needed to save his energy for the rides. 

“Oh, it’s the Viking! How about we ride that, guys? It’s a classic.”

Guanlin turned to glare at his father while Heize snickered.

“You know I hate that one, Appa. How could you? The betrayal” he mouthed in irritation.

“It’s fun, I promise! It doesn’t even go that high. Just give it a shot.”

He raced up, pressing Guanlin’s back until he’d caught up with the others that were rushing in that direction.

“Aigoo. At least the others know how to appreciate the good rides. How did Lin end up only liking rollercoasters and being scared of anything else?” he shook his head and clicked his tongue with his hands on his waist, the typical sickeningly sweet ‘adeul pabo’ smile on his face.

Heize came up and tapped his shoulder, looking extremely cat-like as she tilted her head, peeking up from him at an angle, her silver locks dangling nearly to the ground.

“I’m going to go get something and be back in ten or fifteen minutes. Can you watch them for me and stay here until I get back?”

“Sure, leave Jin and Hwi in my hands, noona. Go enjoy yourself. I’ve been here so many times, there’s nothing for me to see anyway.”

“Okay then.” She mysteriously smiled and giggled behind her hand in a demure fashion. 

He couldn’t help but blush. Who didn’t find Heize extremely pretty? Orientation didn’t matter. Or the fact that she was happily married. Sometimes that slipped your mind with celebrities. 

 

“Seong. Woo. Ya. Seongwoo-yah~ I’m back! Hehehe.”

Heize burst into giggles when she surprised the dark-haired man dressed in a white shirt and pink cardigan and light blue jeans. He jerked up straight, pressing his heart with his delicate, pale hands, his pretty face with the sharp bone structure and precious moles on his cheek like 80. 

“Oh, Heize noona! Hi!” Seongwoo finally breathed, sounding sincerely delighted to see her.

He came out from his booth where he’d been making some cotton candy art. They hugged loosely and pecked both cheeks.

“How are you? You look absolutely fab. Turn around and show me this.”

“You like? It’s Valentino. I wore it for you.”

Seongwoo helped her do a twirl and then she performed her own miniature catwalk with extra attitude. Whenever her and Seongwoo met, they had a fashion-off. That was related to how they met. 

They met at a party for Valentino. They were both invited as special guests, Heize as a singer and Seongwoo as an amateur photographer that Valentino had discovered on Instagram and wanted to help get more clients. 

Thanks to events like that and helpful connections with some famous people that he’d met there, such as Heize, models, actors, singers, and fashionistas had followed his Instagram and occasionally asked for their shoots to be taken. It was common knowledge that Ong Seongwoo presented high quality work for a fair price. It was a steal, as Heize said. 

That’s how he’d come to have a couple celebrities’ friends. He wasn’t close enough to be chatting with them regularly, but it was enough to share in a friendly chat if they happened to bump into each other. On occasion, Heize showed up at Seoul World with her adorable, absolutely gorgeous kids like this, showing off her outfits and the fact she never aged, making him envious in so many ways. Heize truly had it all—she was gorgeous, talented, well-known and respected, plus her family life was nearly perfect. She was happily married with two well-behaved, equally musically talented and naturally good-looking kids.

“I love egg-plant. I wish I could pull it off. You chose the best shoes too. Except your feet will be absolutely screaming ‘I hate you bitch, what were you thinking’ at the end of the day.”

She rushed up with little clacks of her kitten heels on the pavement, squeezing his hands, giggling like a fifteen-year-old. “I know, but sometimes we have to make sacrifices for fashion.”

“Right, I guess that’s true. It’s not like while you’re here no one will recognize you. Even if you put on a mask, there’s still your figure, eyes, and hair. You’re easily recognizable. Are you alone today?”

“No, I’m not, of course. You didn’t see my Instagram comment?”

Seongwoo frowned, doe eyes sparkling with sympathy. “I’m sorry, noona. I’ve been busy. It’s the weekend after all. More people come here then. I’ve barely got time to drink water.”

Heize frowned in concern. “I worry that you will catch heat stroke out here, especially with this cardigan on. It’s pretty though. Where did you get it?”

“This was a gift from one of my clients. My favorite model actually. He’s a bit smaller than me. It was given to him after he had a photo shoot. He’s going to be debuting in an idol group soon. It was a bit too big and loud for his tastes, so he passed it to me. We’re both the cute, oddly sexy type. Does it look good?”

Seongwoo released her hands to strike several poses from his ancient modeling days. She giddily clapped, nodded and then gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up.

“Wonjeon Sincha Real Daebak Hul amazing! It suits you perfectly! I love it~ You look like what you sell. All sweet and fluffy and lovable.”

“Stealing my phrases, I see. Well, I don’t mind. You could make it into a trend. I’m a nobody.”

“You wouldn’t be if you got on TV or in a magazine at least. You’re gorgeous. You have an actor face and unexplainable proportions. You’re the type that anyone could fall for, any age, gender, orientation. Even kids go crazy for you.”

Seongwoo put his hand over his mouth and flicked his other hand. “Oh, stop, darling. You’re making me blush~”

The overt homo display made her crack up laughing. She sort of sounded like a witch cackling, holding her stomach and bending over as if she was on the verge to fall over. The man in the baby pink cardigan returned to his booth, offering a fluffy pink blob in the shape of a heart on a paper cone.

“Yes~ Whenever I visit here, I have to throw my diet out the window at least for the day. It’s just too good. What flavor is this one?”

Seongwoo mysteriously smirked. “It’s more fun if you guess it.”

Heize sniffed it and then pulled off a fluffy piece of the cotton candy. She stuffed it elegantly as possible in her mouth (always aware paparazzi or fans might be lurking). She let it melt in her mouth as she thought carefully, cat-like eyes squinting at the regretfully maimed heart.

“Hmm, tastes citrusy…And it’s pink. So, I’m going to guess…grapefruit?”

“Dong dong deng~ Your answer was correct, Miss. For that, you can have it for free.”

She waved her hand that had each finger adorned with edgy rings. “Eh~ No, I couldn’t. I insist on paying you. It’s already cheap. Plus, it’s art. It couldn’t be easy making these sorts of things. And you’re so dedicated to your craft. You don’t have to but you keep making new kinds. I appreciate that though not everyone will. I’ll pay you double. That’s what you truly deserve.”

“No, don’t bother. It’s just sugar with coloring and flavoring, noona. It’s not expensive to make that’s why it’s cheap.”

“Eh, you liar. Think I don’t know you, Ong Seongwoo. You are the least greedy person in the world and you’re incredibly empathetic to people with money struggles. That’s why your services are ten percent under at least what they are worth. That’s without the discounts you offer. You can take my picture BUT I’m going to pay you double. AND I’m going to bring the kids and their friends here later. I will pay for that in advance. I would pay for the parents too but I’m not sure if they like cotton candy. Here.”

Seongwoo waved his hands, refusing to accept the wad of bills she took out of her wallet. “Noona, it’s really—”

“I insist! If you don’t take it, I’m going to be angry at you, Seongwoo-yah. Then the only way to make it up is to appear in my music vi—”

He fished the money from her hand immediately, horrified of that idea. “I’ll take a selfie with you. I’m not so bad at those. But I draw the line at getting in front of a video camera.”

Seongwoo was a shy, rather unconfident person. He’d thought about being an actor once but switched to photography as his major instead, figuring he was enjoyed and was more comfortable being behind the lens rather than in front of it. He hadn’t regretted it since. He loved taking pictures. 

Heize wasn’t the first to try to get him in front of the camera, insisting that his looks be shown to the world. Seongwoo preferred to live a normal life. He knew he had some fans but he didn’t desire to become famous. Once he went more to the homo side of the spectrum, he decided his private life needed to be protected. He only wanted to be around people that were non-judgmental. He didn’t need any random people stalking his accounts, guessing at his orientation and shaming him for it. 

This wasn’t exactly a progressive country. If he were to be famous, he’d have to act straight and he didn’t like the idea of not being true to himself. Overall, life was better making minimal amounts of money as a photographer and cotton candy seller. At least he regularly met people and did something artistic while keeping his privacy intact. 

“Next time I see you, I’ll take you up on that selfie offer. For now, I’m in a bit of a rush. I’ll go get the kids after you take my photo and do your cat-walk.”

“Alright. Stand…over there. It will look nice if you’re in the shade with the ferris wheel in the background.”

He took his camera out of his bag—always carrying it around with him just in case—and snapped several photos from various angles. Heize was a stellar model. Each second, she subtly changed her expression and pose, playing around with the cotton candy. He had at least twenty extremely aesthetically pleasing shots.

“As expected, my Seongwoo’s so good at this. Hmm, I like all of them. I’m curious which one you will choose to put on your page.”

“This might be a toughy. The model I’ve got today is so incredibly breath-taking, I might just put them all up because it would be a waste not to show them to the rest of the world.”

“You incorrigible flirt. I swear if I weren’t’ married and you weren’t gay…” She laughed, drifting off at the end, smiling sweetly and leaning on his arm. 

Seongwoo set aside his camera, smiling with a similar degree of fondness. Admittedly, before he’d met her and tipped completely to the homo side, when he’d been in the middle still, when she hadn’t been married or had kids—he’d had a genuine crush on her. As fan to idol. 

She didn’t need to know about that. Long ago, he’d hidden the files of the pictures that he’d taken of her from concerts and events. He hadn’t gone onto his stan twitter in something like four years as well. Now that they were rather close acquaintances and he even knew her family personally, it felt wrong. He would keep his fanboying days a secret for life. 

“I’m excited to see the kids. Let’s do the catwalk another day. I’m not all that dressed up even and it’s so hot I’m not really in touch with my Giselle side today. I’ll get ready to have enough. How many are there?”

“Oh, just ten. No biggie, don’t sweat it. Be yourself. They’ll love you no matter what you do. Just stand there and Daehwi will laugh for sure.”

“Ten?! Wow, that’s a whole audience. I’m going to have to think a bit what to show them. Hmm….”

She munched on a few more pieces of the pink cloud, chuckling faintly with her kitten lips curving up at the sides, her contacted blue eyes sparkling with mischief. “If you like kids so much, why don’t you get married?”

“That would be lovely. Do you see a single, gay man with a kid just hanging around? If you do, please do tell.”

“Ah, hmm. I think I might know one. Well, I’m not fully sure about his orientation but I’ve gotten vibes. He and I really get along. I’m not sure if he’s you’re type though.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, in the midst of spinning some blue-green cotton candy that smelled sort of minty. “Only picky, popular people can I have a type, noona. I haven’t had a prospect in ages. I’ve given up on types. If he’s into me and he’s nice and the slightest bit cute, he’s my type. Especially if he’s single and has a kid.”

“Alright, if you say so. That guy’s here with me today. His son too. I’ll make sure they swing by.”

“Hmm…Now I’m a bit nervous.” He laughed awkwardly, a bashful smile and flush creeping over his face. Heize playfully scowled.

“Stop looking prettier than me. You put all women to shame.”

He merely laughed, continuing to smile shyly at the flattery. “I do like hearing that I’m pretty. No one can compare to you, noona. You’re the prettiest.”

“Eh, there’s that playboy side of you. Handsome men that used to date girls before they dated boys are scary. Anyway, I’ve got to get going.”

“Wait, noona. You’re really coming back? And bringing a single gay father?”

She nodded, smirking with amusement to see he was clearly interested and excited but attempting to appear composed. “Yes, I am.”

“How will I know…”

“Easy. He’s the one that looks like a giant Samoyed. Tallest, biggest, most smiley. In case you can’t figure out from just that, he’s blonde.”

“Ah, blonde…interesting.”

There’s not many adults that are blonde these days. He must be young. Heize’s kids are ten years old, so then…Did he have a kid when he’s just a teenager? What happened to his wife? Hmm, I hope he’s cute and fit. I know I said earlier I don’t have a type, but one can’t help be a bit picky and hopeful still…

“I could use some eye-candy in my life besides these sugary puff balls.”

 

 

“I’m back~ How are things go? It’s hot and you’re hungry right? Here.”

“Oh, there you went, noona. Thanks.”

Heize sat down at the bench that Daniel was sitting at since it was the only one resting in the shade, though it was a bit far from the line the kids were in. She passed over a bottle of water and some popcorn that tasted like bananas and caramel. Daniel inhaled more so than munched. He hummed, taking handful after handful.

“Hmm, this is really good. Strange but oddly addicting. Who would have thought of banana on popcorn…”

“It’s a unique but yummy combo, right? There’s this booth that’s quite famous over by the Ferris Wheel. It sells gourmet popcorn and cotton candy art. Can you guess what flavor this cotton candy is? It was a heart but I ate half of it already. It was really pretty before though. 

The person who makes it is truly an artist. He doesn’t get nearly enough pay and credit for his skills. I bet he’s a better cook than me. He’s prettier and sings and models better than me too. God really can be unfair sometimes. He spent too much time on that man and my boys.”

Daniel laughed to see a woman in her mid-thirties that was known as one of the coolest queens in the Korean music industry full on pout. She wasn’t actually that chic at all once you got to know her. No wonder she had so many fans since the day that she debuted despite she didn’t come out with albums that often or go on TV so much. She had all sorts of charms and could drew you into becoming her fan within five minutes. 

“That’s what I think about Guanlin. Seems we’re similar.”

“Similar in that we’re whipped for our kids. Yup. Try the cotton candy before I eat it all. You’re lucky I’m sharing. Usually if something is incredibly tasty, I don’t. Maybe with my kids but that’s it. Even my husband says I’m a total hog.”

Daniel laughed bashfully, taking a large chunk of the pink fluff. He took small, curious nips. Usually he didn’t like sweets, to be honest. This was still a bit too sugary for him, though somehow it seemed cleaner and healthier? As if that were possible. Cotton candy was pure sugar, after all. It was flavored. The taste was light but clearly citrusy and quite tangy. It had a pleasant after taste, like after drinking juice.

“Hmm. This is interesting too. I like it. I could eat that whole thing actually. When usually me and Guanlin can’t even split one cheesecake. He inherited my dislike for sweets, besides jellies. At least he’s got stronger teeth and better brushing habits than me. Every time we go to the dentist, I’m getting root canals and he gets a filler here and there. The unfairness.”

“I feel you there. Age will catch up to them, no worries. It’s just because they’re young. I get jealous when I see how much my boys eat and they don’t gain more than a kilo a month. I think that’s just muscle mass or bone from them getting taller.”

“Lin too. Have you seen him? He’s going to reach up to the top of the door jam in high school at this rate. I’m sure he’s going to be taller than me. Maybe 200.”

“Eh~ That’s too much. Don’t exaggerate, Daniel-ssi.” She slapped his shoulder, eyes widening when she realized how firm it was. She couldn’t help poking. “Excuse me. It’s just…Do you work out a lot?”

“Um…Well, one to two hours a day. Is that a lot? I’m not sure. I have a hard time sleeping so I wake up at four or five to go to the gym. Then I come back to get ready for work, wake up Guanlin, make breakfast, take him to school. That’s my usual mornings.”

“Wow, so dedicated.”

“Not really. I think it’s a standard thing for men. Single ones at least that don’t have time or someone proper to date.”

“Hmm, I see. So, what sort of man are you looking for?”

“I don’t really mind about looks. I just wish for someone that likes Guanlin and vice versa. Someone that – Wait, I’m not— You’re mista—”

“I think I’m not.” She giggled, reaching down to pat his arm in comfort. “You answered that so naturally. It’s pretty obvious that you truly do like men as I suspected. I’m good at picking up that certain unique vibe from Korean men. 

Anyway, there’s nothing to worry about. I had a time back in high school where I was experimenting with girls. I understand and don’t judge. I think it’s great actually. I hope that you find someone that suits what you’re looking for. It’s hard being a young dad and then you don’t have anyone to share the burden with. No wonder you work-out and obsess over your son.”

Daniel’s brows furrowed in an offended expression. “Excuse me, noona, but I don’t—”

“Yeah, you do. Guanlin tells me things. And my boys tell me things. They see things a lot more clearly than we do since they’re young. More clearly than you think. 

You’re having a hard time accepting that he’s growing up and doesn’t need you as much. Boys will be boys. They get less affectionate and they want to be out with their friends more and more. My boys too don’t like me being that affectionate. Especially Jinyoung.   
Jinyoung and Guanlin are similar, in fact. Jinyoung gets grumpy if I hug and kiss him either. If I call him cute, that boy shoots dark laser beams at me, I swear. You want to know where he’s learning how to be savage from? I’m sure that it’s Jinyoung more so than your friends, truthfully. Sorry for that. I’m trying to take care of it but Jinyoung is much more difficult to handle than Daehwi. I’m thinking of taking him to a counselor, but my husband is against it. I guess he was like Jinyoung when he was younger and he insists that he’ll grow out of it. 

Anyway, my point is. I hope that soon you will find someone to date. When your kids start distancing themselves from you, it’s a natural thing and the best thing for us adults to do is to focus on something or someone else, attach ourselves to that to fill the void. You need a new project or a new person to shower your boundless affection on. Someone that wants it, that hasn’t had enough of that in their lives. Hmm?”

She comfortingly rubbed his arm with a warm grin.

“Ah, I see…Well, you’re not the first person to tell me that and I won’t say that it’s not what I need. It sounds like a great idea in theory. But you know how our country is. How people are here. Lots of fish in the sea, for sure, but men that will like a man with a young kid and a mediocre, unimpressive job and a tiny house that he’s still paying off the mortgage on? I don’t think there’s many.”

“Eh, you just have to search in the right sort of places.”

“Like where? I don’t think here is likely. Everyone is too young or too married or too old or too straight.”

Heize smiled secretively, looking at the group of boys walking towards them, excitedly chattering, their faces flushed and black and brown hair a total mess from the ride. 

“Hmm, who knows? We’ll have to see what changes this magical place might bring to your life today.”

 

Maybe this place is magical indeed. Who on Earth is that and why have I not seen him all the other times I’ve been here? 

Ah, that’s right. We avoided this place completely because the only thing around here are the swings and the Ferris Wheel and some spinning, flipping hammer shaped ride. There all places that go high. Guanlin doesn’t like these kinds of rides since he’s a bit scared of heights. 

That’s why we haven’t been here. I love you boy but curse you for robbing of me of this exquisite sight. That’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen in my life—wait, scratch that. He’s not a man. He’s too ethereal. He’s a flipping angel. He’s practically floating and sparkling and glowing. Wah, so men can also be this pretty…

Daniel stood back with the other adults, watching the cotton candy man dressed in a pink cardigan with lush locks and a face like a living sculpture only so soft and sweet seeming when he smiled. His name, Daniel learned, was Seongwoo, as Daehwi and Jinyoung had excitedly shouted before barreling down the path at the sight of him. ‘Seongwoo hyung’ to be exact.   
Well, obviously he would be older than those two, but Daniel couldn’t fully tell his age. The way that he talked suggested that he could be close to his thirties but the way that he acted suggested he was younger than Daniel, maybe in his mid-twenties. 

He had seemed quite chic before he saw Jinyoung and Daehwi bounding up to him like thrilled puppies. His sharply featured, handsome, actor-like face had changed to being youthful, cute, and as soft as the pink, fruity cloud snacks he were selling. 

His pale skin looked so supple, Daniel wished to poke and pinch it. His smile was breath-taking—literally when he smiled, Daniel gasped and stopped walking, making Heize and a few of the kids look back at him in concern. He quickly covered it up but couldn’t help but flush in embarrassment. 

Heize literally pushed him to go closer and talk to him but Daniel hung back, feeling exceptionally shy. He was intimidated. He’d flirted with some handsome men back in his player days, but nothing of that caliber. That man was far beyond his league. So far he was practically on Pluto. He hadn’t the foggiest idea of what word to say to him or how to form the beginning of it. 

For the first time in his life, someone’s good looks had rendered him speechless. Even idols at concerts he’d seen up close hadn’t managed that. 

Heize kept looking at him and giggling as if she were immensely amused. Daniel figured she knew what was going on through his mind. He crossed his arms and attempted mind control.

“Okay, everyone’s got their goods now, right? No exchanges? You’re all good?”

“Yes, hyung!” The group responded boisterously in sync.

“Okay then. Since Heize noona paid double in advance and you lined up and took your candies so politely, then I will give you double, no triple the show!”

“Show?” Daniel muttered in confusion, tilting his head.

“Pfft. Puppy synced 200%,” Heize teased and elbowed him. “Just watch. Seongwoo likes kids and he’s really funny, so he does an impromptu comedy show. It’s good for his business too. Keeps people coming back and the kids talk about it at school. If you go to Seoul World, it’s becoming a ‘must’ to go visit the funny handsome hyung with the star moles on his cheek that sells cotton candy.”

“Ah…A must. I see…”

He hadn’t heard Guanlin mention anything about that, but what did he know. As Guanlin grew older, when Daniel asked him how school was he seemed to tell him less and less. That was normal but it still stung a bit. He loved to feel like he was part of his son’s life even outside of the home. However, Guanlin had more and more things that he wanted to keep private or it was simply to troublesome to talk about. He was a busy kid with a lot of hobbies, friends, and responsibilities.

Seongwoo performed various small skits. He joked, he mimed, he juggled, he did imitations and funny voices, he made a haegum sound with his mouth comically opened and a dramatic expression, he showed how his skin was elastic and how bendy his ears were.

His eyes went to Guanlin, who was standing next to Daehwi in the front. Guanlin was laughing the hardest out of all the kids. His laugh was so comical and loud that Seongwoo noticed. 

The man repeated his ear trick directly at Guanlin, fighting back a laugh himself, clearly flattered that one person found him hilarious. Guanlin fell over on Daehwi, appearing as if he were about to pass out. The kids shouted for repeats of what they liked the best. 

For the next ten minutes, Seongwoo repeated several gags and showed a couple of new ones, making the energetic group howl with laughter and bounce excitedly. Daniel attempted to hold back his laughter, but it was difficult. 

Daniel was a gonner after the haegum happened. Even holding his mouth and pinching his leg couldn’t stop himself. When he burst out laughing at the third ear popping trick, Seongwoo gazed their direction. 

Time seemed to stand still as their eyes met. Seongwoo paused, inhaled, and then his thin, curvy lips split his prettily handsome face fluffing out his creamy cheeks and turning his onyx doe eyes into cute crescent shapes, making him look like an entire precious baby. 

Heize watched the interaction with a smug smile, biting her fingers and inwardly going ‘YES! I DID THAT! YOU TWO BETTER THANK ME LATER WHEN YOU’RE ENGAGED!’ 

Eventually, the group trailed away, the kids seeming regretful to say goodbye already but their parents insisting that there were other customers and that Seongwoo hyung was busy.

“Goodbye hyung! Hope to see you again! You’re so funny! You’re really cool, hyung! I want to be like you! I wish I were that funny! I want to marry you, so wait eight years, okay?!”

Each kid shouted something different at the same time and Daniel couldn’t pick everything up. He was already leaving, forcing himself not to look back which was extremely tempting. His feet felt heavy and hesitant. He didn’t want to go. He wanted to hang around and talk to him. However, there were these kids, there was Guanlin, there were other people waiting to get snacks, and he still hadn’t the foggiest idea how to approach him.

How do you possibly flirt with and ask out an angel? 

There was nothing in any guidebooks or news to tell him about that. Guanlin for some reason was walking next to his father, hesitantly looking over his shoulder and then back at his father and then returning to the booth. His eyes were keen, as if he were diligently figuring out a puzzle.

 

In the end, Daniel lost his opening and chickened out on talking to that pretty beauty in pink. The next thirty minutes as they wandered around with the kids arguing about which roller coaster was worth the wait time (all estimated around an hour), Daniel was silent. His shoulder drooped and he kept on sighing. 

Heize tried to get him to talk about what was wrong for ten minutes and then decided that he’d better be left alone to brood. 

Guanlin also gave him concerned glances. Whenever Daniel saw that he forced a smile and motioned for him to turn around and have fun chatting with his friends. Eventually, Guanlin—the rebel yet sweetheart that he actually was despite his ‘cool & chic’ boy regime of late—hung back and approached him. 

He grabbed his arm with two hands and yanked his stubborn father away from the group he continued on without them, not seeming to have noticed a couple missing people since the group was so large. What a sight it must have been, like seeing a Pomeranian tugging a full-grown Samoyed with a rope in their mouths. Daniel reluctantly let himself be pulled. Until he had some idea where it was that Guanlin was headed.

“Did you like the cotton candy that much? I also thought it was good. But you like sweets even less than I do.”

“I don’t want to go there for the cotton candy but the guy that’s selling the cotton candy. There’s likely to be less people around there now. Let’s go there.”

“To confess? Do you like him? Now, Lin. I’m not one to judge who you like. However, the age difference. I think that’s a bit much. He’s around your father’s age. Don’t you think that’s a bit much? Nearly twenty years older? I’m fine with you crushing on him secretly. Thinking he’s hot or fantasizing later when you… Oh, we haven’t had that talk yet. It’s still too early I’m assuming. Never mind.”

Daniel flushed, slapping his mouth with his free hand. Guanlin was still tugging him and he merely followed, wondering why they were in such a rush. The park didn’t close for five more hours. It wasn’t likely that the cotton candy man was going anywhere before they were. Not if he wanted to make any profit.

“I’m not going there to confess. YOU are.”

“I am? Why would I—Why would you think—Guanlin, wait a second. Stop and explain.”

Daniel halted them by forcing all of his wait in the back of his feet, refusing to move abruptly. Guanlin feebly tugged on his wrist and then gave up with an exasperated sigh. He gave him a look like ‘I know everything that you’re thinking and that you’ve done, don’t try to weasel out of it, only I know what’s best for you’. Again, Daniel wondered wasn’t this situation in the reverse that it should be. Guanlin was unusually mature for a ten-year-old he was sure. Not to mention incredibly insightful. 

“You like Seongwoo hyung.”

“I don’t even know him? How could I like him…” Daniel avoided directly answering the question as well as those dark, searing, humongous eyes. 

“You do. I know you, Appa. You don’t get like that with anyone. Not any of the new ‘uncles’ you brought home to meet me. He makes you laugh and blush and smile. You couldn’t stop staring at him. You wanted to talk to him, right? At least don’t lie to me about that.”

“Okay, that’s true…So, I did think that he seems nice, attractive, and funny. But…with the kids there and their parents. It felt wrong…”

“It wouldn’t have been wrong for you to go up closer and make a comment.”

“Well, you kids were monopolizing him and he was clearly busy.”

“That’s true. But it’s also true that you chickened out.”

Daniel scoffed. “Hey, there. Kang Daniel doesn’t chicken out. He eats chickens like a beast to the very bone.”

Guanlin gave him an unamused expression. Apparently, he didn’t find that funny. Well, that joke admittedly had been a bit lame. He still laughed, for the sake of his own pride. He didn’t believe that any joke should go unlaughed at. That was too sad. Their whole bane of existence was to bring laughter and if they didn’t get it, what was the point? 

“You were scared to talk to him. I don’t know why. Except that means that you probably will end up liking him much more than those other guys. Since you didn’t have that problem. No one made you stare or drool or become speechless.”

“When did I—”

“Figure of speech. I didn’t actually see you drool but if you were an emoji than that’s what I would type in to get you to pop up in chat. Come on. Let’s not be cowardly and go talk to him before you regret and hate yourself. You’ll meet up with Uncle Jaenie and then drink all night and come back stumbling. I don’t want to help drag you to your room. You’re heavy.”

“Ouch. Here I thought you were trying to help your lonely Appa out of the goodness of your heart.”

“Well, there’s that too. I don’t want you to be lonely forever. It’s been a rough ten years, right? Not having anyone to talk to and love but me. We should start searching with more effort. Find someone that can play with you while I’m gone.”

Daniel knew that that was a reference to how childish and affectionate he was, not something dirty but he couldn’t help his mind going there. Play with the cotton candy angel. Yeah, he wouldn’t object to that. He’d certainly not get bored quickly. 

“I don’t know why I’m saying this but alright. If my Linnie wants me to talk to someone that could be his newest uncle, then I suppose I should.”

“Eh, we’re doing this for you, not for me. Have some backbone. Seongwoo wouldn’t like you if you’re like that. I’ve heard lots of good things about him. He’s smart, funny, and talented. He’s cooler and more handsome than I thought too. I think he’s earned the right to have a date with my dad.”

Daniel’s eyes widened, staring at Guanlin’s genuine smile as they traveled down the last hill before reaching where the booth was near the Ferris Wheel. He hadn’t even talked face to face but this man had already earned Guanlin’s hard to achieve stamp of approval. Or half of one at least. That was incredible. 

“Annyunghaseyo, hyung!”

“Oh, you came back? Hello~ I hope you’ve been enjoying yourself. How can I help you?” 

The man in pink seemed pleasantly surprised. His face lit up like a diamond when he saw Guanlin, his hands pausing in pouring some pink popcorn into a small striped box. He looked up to see Daniel. They both smiled awkwardly and flushed, looking away after a few seconds. 

“Yeah, we came back. To see how you were doing and um….try some of this popcorn. If we may?”

“Sure, sure. Take a piece, find the one you like,” Seongwoo responded to Guanlin kindly, elegantly gesturing to the rows of popcorn boxes. 

Daniel worked up his courage to say something, making the other jump because it was abrupt and a bit too loud for the distance they were. “I tried it earlier. The banana one, that is. It was good. Fresh idea. Oddly suitable combo.”

Seongwoo gazed at him with an even warmer, pleased smile, his pretty eyes sparkling with delight. “Oh, you liked it? That’s good to hear. My popcorn is a bit out there so not that many people take a risk.”

“Hmm, it’s just because it sounds weird I think. It would be good if you gave samples. Then when people think that it’s surprisingly good, they will want to buy it and share it with others. Since it’s unique.”

“Thanks for your suggestion. That’s a good idea. Though kids will probably take advantage of free samples.”

“True. Korean people do love their samples and sometimes don’t buy anything.”

 

“Just sometimes? Are you sure we’re both Korean?” Seongwoo joked, attractively tilting his head, some tiny dimples near his nose becoming visible. 

Daniel laughed, shyly hiding his hand. There was an awkward silence that followed. Guanlin elbowed him and poked his back pocket where his wallet was.

“Oh. We’ll take one. Something new. Guanlin, go ahead and choose whatever you want.”

After paying, Guanlin took the popcorn and went to a shady area under some trees, eating it and pretending to be interested in the leaves swaying in the warm breeze. Daniel wished that he’d have gone a bit farther. He appreciated giving him privacy but he felt weird trying to ‘work his game’ when his ten-year-old son might be able to hear it.

Was this really okay? Was Guanlin really giving him approval? If he was, why was his approval not giving him the confidence he needed?

He hummed as he pretended to be extremely interested in the display of fluffy colorful shapes and uniquely colored popcorn in striped boxes for a minute, trying to figure out something to say next. His brain went through a dozen topics but they were all mundane or not something to talk about on your first meeting with someone. In the end, he blurted out, “Everything’s so pretty it seems a misfortune to eat.”

“Edible art. That’s the concept. Take a photo. It lasts longer. Another rconcept.”

“Ah, three things in one. Visual art and food for thought and literal food.”

“Yup. That’s the idea. Hence, the price is a little bit steeper than others. That’s why I use the photo and follow I’ll give you a discount move. Free promotion and makes things cheaper for the consumers.”

“Eh, this is hardly expensive. Selling…vanilla macadamia popcorn for just ten dollars a box? That’s a rip-ff.”

Seongwoo chuckled, turning his head in doubt. While he was looking at the popcorn, Daniel was able to get a good look at his face. He bit his lip, flushing harder. He felt as if something popped inside his brain, making it a total mess.

Up close, Seongwoo was so incredibly more gorgeous than from far that he couldn’t function. He forgot how to converse, let alone flirt or impress or ask him out. 

FUCK. SAY SOMETHING. BEFORE YOU LOOK LIKE A LOSER. WELL, MORE OF A LOSER. IT’S ALREADY OBVIOUS YOU USED YOUR BOY AS AN EXCUSE OR THAT HE HAD TO DRAG YOU BACK HERE TO TALK TO HIM. JUST SAY SOMETHING ALREADY. HOW MANY MINUTES HAS IT BEEN EVEN? ANYTHING WILL DO. AS LONG AS IT’S NOT A CONFESSION. SOMETHING CHILL, CASUAL, BREEZY, FUNNY.

“Um…n-nice weather we’re having, huh?”

Seongwoo laughed, hiding his hand, eyes widening and then turning into crescents, his button nose scrunching up. 

FREAKING CUTE. BREATHE, DUDE, BREATHE. AND DON’T STARE SO HARD. LOOK NATURAL. FUCK HOW DO YOU LOOK NATURAL?

He leaned on the booth, his other hand flaying for something to brush. He ended up putting his arm across his chest and grabbing his shoulder.

“Yes, it is. I like the summer weather. Before the rainy season starts. Does your arm hurt?”

“Ah, n-no…” Daniel put his arm down, again at what a loss to do with his hands. He fidgeted, ears turning red. Then he stuffed them in his pockets.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING. CURSE THESE AWKWARD HANDS. STAY IN THE POCKETS AND DO NOTHING. JUST STAND STILL AND MOVE YOUR MOUTH. FOCUS ONE THING AT A TIME. 

“N-nice cardigan. Pink is a good color on y…yogurt.”

“You like yogurt? I have yogurt flavored popcorn. Not here yet. It’s still a recipe in the process. I’ve got cardigans of all colors. Like…hundreds? I think. I’m a cardigan hoarder.”

“Ah, r-really? I don’t um…have any…No, wait. Maybe one or two? I don’t need them because my body’s always hot. I mean like…heat hot? Not like sexy hot. Um, you know what I mean, right?”

Seongwoo laughed again. His laugh and smiling face was so lovely. Daniel liked the way that he gracefully raised up his hand to cover his mouth and how his nose moved up and how his eyes became crescents. He wished he could snap a photo with his eyes to keep. The true visual art here was not what he created by the creator himself. He wished that he had an ounce of the courage and conversational ability with which to express that.

“Yeah, I think so. I’m the opposite. I’m cold easily. I catch colds if it rains or it’s windy and I don’t have one. So even in the summer I bring one along. For insurance.”

“Ah, I see. Sick is bad. Don’t get sick. If you get sick then…no one will be able to see your sweetness—I mean, try your sweets.” 

He hurriedly corrected himself, visibly wincing afterwards and clutching at his hair in self-punishment, hoping that might help him get a grip. Seongwoo laughed harder, seeming to find him extremely amusing or his failure and embarrassment anyway. 

 

Daniel came to ten minutes later.

Wait our conversation is over? What did I even say after that ‘sweetness’ slip up?

He looked over at Guanlin who was munching on pop-corn as they walked. 

“Um…This might seem weird, but humor me. I sort of blanked. What happened back there?”

“I guess the best way to say it is that you tanked? You must be rusty because you’re out of practice. He seemed into you at first but that was extremely awkward. I suppose you blew it. I mean, he didn’t ask for your name or number or anything. So he’s probably not interested anymore. You know, seeing as you’re conversation challenged.”

Daniel was shocked at how blunt and cool he sounded. “How can you lack empathy and to your dad like that? Give me that. Savages don’t get gourmet popcorn. And you’re grounded this weekend.”

He stole away the popcorn and stormed off like a teenager leaving Guanlin behind. He rolled his eyes and facepalmed.

“I led you to the watering hole and another horse was there. All you had to do was drink. Seongwoo hyung is perfect but he messed it up. Ugh, I share genes with such a hopeless pabo…”


	2. Guanlin's Plan to Get Uncool #1 A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel takes advice from his son and they devise a small plan together to get Seongwoo to agree to give over his Kakao ID and a date. Will things go smoothly or will Daniel tank from nerves once more?

**Second writing**

 

Guanlin’s favorite hip-hop artist was playing on low as they drove on the free way towards Seoul world. They had been talking about do’s and don’ts for Daniel while meeting Seongwoo, the cotton candy man who was friends with his friends later. He’d gotten a little bit of advice that he wanted to make use of—for one, that Seongwoo liked people that made him laugh. He didn’t like taking life too seriously because there were many reasons to be solemn in every day life. Which was one reason that he liked children and knew a ton of gags.

Making people laugh was the most guaranteed way for him to get himself to laugh. He believed laughter was medicine that helped the world go around. Along with his sweets, he wanted to spread and receive happiness through laughter.

Guanlin had agreed to fairly judge the jokes that he could recall off the top of his head. He was much harsher than usual (which was already pretty harsh). 90% of Daniel’s jokes had gained his son’s disapproval—that of an icy, judgemental expression and an occasional snort of disbelief.

“Do you know what the person who invented the door knocker prize won? The no-bell price.”

That disdainful snort appeared. Guanlin raised his index finger and shook it in a condescending and ridiculously cool way. “Nope. That’s definitely got to go on the forbidden for dates list.”

Daniel sighed, large shoulders sinking in disappointment. “Ah, really? Bummer. You’ve crossed out so many good ones and left me with five.”

“And that’s five times that assure you can get Seongwoo hyung to laugh instead of want to hang himself. The others are simply too lame. It’s not my fault that you have an abnormal sense of humor. No, that’s being too nice. It’s abysmal.”

Daniel winced. “Ouch. Really, I should consider re-grounding you, Linnie. Why are you so savage to me these days?” he whined.

The boy shrugged. “I’m being honest. I don’t want to see you fail again. Seongwoo hyung is a great catch. He’d be perfect for you. So you shouldn’t mess up this time. Or I’LL be the one grounding YOU, Appa.”

“Grounding me, pfft. I’m really raising the sweetest seeming devil spawn. He’s perfect for us, you mean? Face it, you want to have another Daddy. One that’s much cooler. Then you can bring him to parent’s day and conferences instead. Save yourself a load of embarrassment. That’s the real reason you’re so invested. Rather than for your Appa’s happiness.”

Daniel nudged the slender, long-limbed boy sitting in the passenger seat. Guanlin looked out the window, flushing and lips quirking at the edges, though he was impossibly good at keeping a calm face. He should consider being an actor. He was going to be freaking tall and he was already actor-level handsome.

He cleared his throat, not going to answer his father’s teasing statement, which meant that he’d guessed right. “Don’t forget those five. If you forget them, then don’t attempt to joke at all. We should move on to how to initiate subtle skinship.”

“S-skinshi?! Um, can we save that for last? Or we could just skip it all together? I feel weird discussing that with my son. You’re not even a teenager yet…” Daniel gripped the steering wheel, flushing deeply.

Guanlin rolled his eyes. “I might not have had a girlfriend yet, Appa. But I’ve watched a lot more romance related things than you. I bet I have more of an idea than you who hasn’t liked anyone in ten years.”

Daniel opened his mouth to say something then paused, lips floundering like a fish. He rubbed his hand over his face which somehow had grown even more heated, groaning.

“You have a point there, but can you go easy on your Appa here? I’m becoming more of a nervous wreck the closer we get. Having discussions of holding hands or kissing with you, that’s not going to be helpful in the slightest.”

“That’s no good. This discussion is meant to calm you down by going in to the game with your thoughts organized and a plan set. Let’s talk about how to get his heart fluttering than. By being a gentleman.”

Guanlin reached out to give his father a comforting pat on the leg and breezy, gummy grin that made his features soft and cute. Daniel smiled gratefully, feeling slightly at ease. It was amazing how Guanlin had always been his happy vitamin and relaxer. Just looking at his adorable face or hearing his mature, positive comments made Daniels fears, doubts, stress and fatigue fade immediately.

It was magic—the power of paternal love.

“I’m pretty sure that I can cover that without a lecture. I’m already gentlemanly, aren’t I?” the blonde responded smugly.

Guanlin nodded a couple of times. “Yup, you are. Just do those things that you would usually do for people that you feel a need to take care of. Small acts of kindness. Those that appear naturally. Like pulling out their chair, carrying their things, giving your jacket or hand to warm them up, lead them. That sort of thing.”

“Ah, those sorts of things. Well, I’ll just think of him like you then.”

“Hmm, that might be too much. You would scare him off.”

“Ah, suddenly hug or kiss him because he’s so cute?”

“Yes, like that. Don’t think of him like me. Think of him like…your best friend?”

“Hmm, then I might insult him or tease him. That could certainly backfire.”

“Appa, stop being difficult. You know what I mean!” Guanlin huffed, slapping his shoulder in irritation.

“Okay, okay, those paws of yours sting, baby bear~” Daniel laughed attempting to avoid the flailing hands. “I understand what you mean. I’ll treat him like a friend.”

“But you have to flirt too. You have to let him know that you like him. You should be careful not to friendzone him or you will lose your chance for a second date. Which is what you’re aiming for, right?”

“True, true. He’s too handsome and funny to have just one date with. Though I wasn’t sure this really counts as a date. It’s more like…a proper conversation followed by an invitation to one? We’re just going to chat a bit before riding a five-minute ride. Anyway, are you going to instruct me how to flirt? How carefully have you been watching these movies and dramas? Did you write a list on how to get the lad or lady that you first fancy?”

“Maybe, maybe not. You’re not allowed to see my journals.”

Daniel guffawed at that, lightly thumping the steering wheel with his palm. Indeed he couldn’t even though he wanted to. It was a journal with a combination password. He had yet to figure it out. Not to say even if he knew that he would read his son’s private thoughts and stories and lyrics inside. At least not all of them. He’d surely be tempted to peek at a few.

“The best way to let someone know you like them other than trying to make them laugh and doing nice things for them is to compliment them. But you should give sincere compliments from your heart made with your own words. Not cheesy lines from movies.”

“Do you think I would do that? Pfft.”

Guanlin looked at him with a dead serious face and narrowed eyes. “Yes, that’s what I think.”

“Ouch. That was like huge blocks spelling out loser knocked into me. How can you have zero faith in me? I can flirt properly, I swear! I was a master before you came along. I could flirt until ladies and gents dropped at my feet like flies. I might be rusty but I haven’t lost all my skills yet, I’m sure. I’ve been mind training. I’ll have my game back soon.”

“I hope so but I have doubts.”

“Again, ouch~” Daniel clutched his chest, acting majorly pained.

Guanlin reached out to grab the wheel as the car shifted. “Appa, drive properly, don’t joke around! Or neither of us will get a date nor see hyung!”

“Do you want to see him that badly?” Daniel snickered. “Maybe you should be the one flirting with Seongwoo instead of me.”

“He’s too old for me like you said. I’d like to see him around though. He’s the handsomest, funniest, coolest man I’ve ever seen. Even more than idols on TV. I think he would be good for you, Appa. He made you laugh a lot and you kept staring at him with these twinkling stars in your eyes. I’ve only seen you look that way at me but this time it was different. You might end up loving him after a couple of dates.

“Eh~ What do you know about adult romance, squirt? It’s not that simple like in dramas. It could take longer or it might be the opposite. Liking someone from afar at first glance is different than falling in love with them.”

At least, he hadn’t ever fallen in love with someone after a single date, so he didn’t believe it was possible.

 

Daniel was broken from his trance by Guanlin poking him with the handle of the umbrella. “I’m seeing hearts like in anime floating around you.”

He’d been caught red-handed staring at Seongwoo. He was even more angelic wearing a fit black rider jacket over a grey shirt that unzipped low on his pale collar with his hair purposefully tussled that looked like a sexy version of bed-hair. He had no customers, so he was sitting down, looking up at fairy lights shaped like stars hanging up on the tree with a wistful expression. His face was as sculpted and lovely as he remembered. He appeared even dreamier under the lights, almost as if he were in the middle of a photo shoot acting like a forest fairy.

Daniel swiped at the air and shook his head. “No, you’re wrong. It’s not possible. I’m too old to believe it’s possible to fall in love at first sight.”

“Maybe you didn’t believe it because it hasn’t happened until now. That doesn’t mean that it doesn’t exist. Take this umbrella. It’s going to rain soon.”

The blonde took the umbrella, blinking in wonder at it as if his son was a wizard with summoning powers. “How could you know…”

Guanlin smiled impishly as he shook his phone. “Weather apps. Genius things. You should try using them.”

Daniel scowled and rubbed his hair. “Smart-mouthed squirt.”

He smirked and quipped, “The smart-mouth isn’t getting any dumber, but I won’t be a squirt forever.”

“I guess not. I swear you grew another inch overnight. Stop growing. It makes me feel old. I don’t like it.”

Guanlin laughed at his pout. “Save those cute acts for Seongwoo hyung. Good luck getting him to fall for you. Knowing you, you’ll need it. We’ll stay here until you manage to get a date set up. Otherwise, I’ll call one of my uncles to pick me up and you can drive home by yourself listening to Evanescence and sobbing.”

Again, Daniel was dumbfounded by the things his son knew. “How did you…”

“I’m a light sleeper unlike you. You should turn the music down. The door doesn’t block that much.”

Daniel stuck out his tongue, scratching the back of his head. “Ah…Well, that’s embarrassing. You saw your cool Appa being emo.”

“Don’t worry. I rarely have ever thought you were cool.”

The elder acted as if he were shot three times, nearly staggering. “Ouch, ouch, ouch. You trying to kill your Appa before he even gets to talk to his crush?”

“Just kidding~ You might not act as cool as you look but you’re a great person, Appa. He’ll like you. So be confident. Don’t forget what we talked about!”

Guanlin laughed brightly, then shoved him down the hill. Daniel wanted to ask where he was going to be and what he would do without an umbrella if it really rained. However, his momentum from the push had sent him several feet while Guanlin started taking wide strides the other direction. Guanlin had his phone and he wasn’t a little kid. He was also smart, book-wise and street-wise. He wasn’t likely to get lost or go off with a stranger.

 

“H-hello…” Daniel approached the booth at the bottom of the hill cautiously as if he were a deer.

“Oh, hello~ Did your son come as well?” Seongwoo stood up from the chair, wearing a brilliant smile that put those lights to shame.

He looked around curiously, seeming slightly disappointed when Daniel told him that he’d wandered off, wanting to spend some time on his own.

“Ah, is he already the age to do that? I figured he’s still in elementary…”

“Oh, he’s ten. You could tell? Even though he’s so tall and mature?” Daniel asked, surprised.

Even his friends sometimes got his son’s age wrong, then they had to count from the years which was easy to remember since it was Daniel’s last year of high school. Guanlin’s eye-rolls at their failed math skills and ‘old-man memory’ were epic.  

The brunette nodded confidently.

“Yes, I could. I’m good at guessing random things like that. I’m observant and I see hundreds of kids every day. He’s still got baby fat and he’s quite pure. Also, he’s polite and focused. I assumed from that there’s no way he’s a teenager yet. Usually teenager’s boo me or make demands and I hear them making lude jokes with their friends.”

“Oh, I see. That’s good to hear somehow. I hope that Guanlin won’t be like that. I’m doing my best to raise him. On my own…”

“Oh…So, no mother in the picture then…” Seongwoo seemed as if he wanted to ask why but felt it was wrong to.

“She didn’t die. She left us when Guanlin was a baby. I guess she wasn’t ready to be a mother nor wanted to live in Korea. She gives us support but doesn’t talk wish to talk to him. She’s been out of the picture since he was born and we both prefer it that way. Slightly sad story but short. Anyway, speaking of the other day, you were really funny. Variety material, actually.”

“Ah, was I? I try but my friends aren’t as kind as you are. They hardly say that I’m funny…” Seongwoo sheepishly scratched the back of his head, a shy, flattered smile spreading on his lips.

He’d walked closer. Until they were both in front of his brightly decorated booth. The cotton candy set there was rainbow colored and glowing. With each step the other took on his long, slender legs, Daniel’s panic increased. He clenched the umbrella in his sweaty hands and gulped down his nervous, excited shrieks, his heart racing in his chest. He turned to look at the interesting cotton candy instead of the gorgeous man smiling and coming his way, figuring that would be better for keeping his wits under control.

“My friends are that way too. They treat me like a lame old fart.”

“You’re not old though, right? I know you have a ten-year-old kid but you hardly look past thirty.”

Daniel covered his mouth as he laughed, feeling flattered. “I hope I don’t look two years past my age even.”

“Oh, you’re twenty-eight then? You’re younger than me. I’m twenty-nine.”

“Really? I thought you looked more like twenty-five. I guess I’ll have to call you Seongwoo hyung like the kids do.”

Seongwoo’s gorgeous smile widened, his pretty, dark eyes turning into the most endearing crescents. The lights from the ferris wheel glowed on the left side of his face, showing something that Daniel hasn’t noticed before. He had three moles in a triangular formation on his cheek. They were the most precious thing next to Guanlin’s gummy smile. His fingers itched to brush them.

“Thanks for that. I love beautiful liars.”

“I’m not beautiful. That’s you. You’re like Mona Lisa on steroids.”

Seongwoo snorted. Daniel appeared mortified. He wanted to take those tasteless words that he’d blurted out back. That hadn’t come out the way that he wanted to.

“Was that supposed to be a compliment? People on a lot of steroids usually don’t look attractive, you know…”

Daniel flushed deeply as Seongwoo cracked up laughing, hiding his mouth bashfully like Daniel did but not quick enough for him to spot his adorably crooked teeth.

“I did actually mean that as a compliment, but it came out wrong. I don’t always think before I speak.”

“Hope your son doesn’t get that or his love life is going to be rough.”

Daniel wondered if he’d already blew his chances and what he could do to make it up. Seongwoo looked the most beautiful when he was laughing so he decided to attempt to make him laugh more.

“He’s inherited my various animal charms, so he’ll be fine. One moment a puppy, another moment a rabbit.”

He closed his mouth, exposing his two buck front teeth which made him look very much like a rabbit. It wasn’t his most attractive look, but he had confident that it could make Seongwoo laugh more. Laughs would get him a decent amount of points.

“A rabbit appeared! Hahaha! That’s good! Oh, my god, my gut…” Seongwoo cackled hard with his hands on his stomach.

His laughter was music to Daniel’s ears. He smiled wide, feeling proud. That was a nice save from the steroid comment at least. He still had two of his three lives.

“Nice to meet you. By the way, my name is Daniel. Kang Daniel. Sorry that I forgot to introduce myself the last time I talked. I guess it slipped my mind.”

“Nice to meet you again. My name is Ong Seongwoo. I’m sorry that I didn’t ask for your name back then. Or your information. I was enjoying talking with you and then you had to leave abruptly.”

“My…information…?” Daniel flushed deeper, his heart thumping harder. “What, um…kind?”

That meant that Seongwoo had thought of asking his number, didn’t it? Could it be that he too…?

“For the pictures taken of the gathering with your son and also for deals going on here. I’m sure Guanlin will come back with his friends and it’s good if you know about deals. I’d like to take Guanlin’s picture. He’s a really photogenic looking kid.”

Daniel was only disappointed for half a second. As soon as his lovely son was given a compliment that he rightfully deserved, Daniel was all huge smiles. He was a proud father that jumped eagerly on any opportunity to talk about his son.

“He is, isn’t he? I think he could be an actor or an idol. But right now he only has an interest in games, dramas, his friends, and sports. He doesn’t like his picture being taken the older he gets.”

Seongwoo shrugged with a look of understanding. “Ah, well. Kids will be kids. Boys will be boys. Who knows what will happen as he gets older. I liked taking pictures but not having my pictures taken as well. But I ended up being a model.”

“You were a model?” Daniel nearly choked and bit his tongue from saying, ‘I knew it, you’re too gorgeous NOT to have been famous. Tell me every magazine you’ve been in, I’ll buy all leftover copies.’

“I was but I grew bored of it. I didn’t want to be in the spotlight. And I was tired of models chasing me, asking me out. They’re the worst kind of people to date and I didn’t want to be associated with them. I’m not shallow or narcissistic or stupid. I’m smart, confident, not ashamed of my body, and I have dreams.

I decided to leave that complicated, depressing world and become a photographer instead. My business hasn’t gotten big yet even with help from my models and singer friends. That’s why I have this side business going. I can promote my photos and also have fun with kids and doing art.

Here, I’ll give you my cards. This one is for the shop. If I take a picture of Guanlin with my creations and put it on my Insta, then you can get a large discount the next visit. This one is for my photography business. It’s still small but I’ve shot a lot of different people. You can see my portfolio and deals there. It’s a decent price with lots of package deals. Guanlin will need photos to commemorate when he goes into middle school, for example. You can use me then.”

Daniel took the cards, flushing as his mind went south at the other ways he wanted to ‘use’ the man for.

“Ah, thank you. It’s good that you have such a sales mindset. Korean people really like this sort of thing. I’ll do so and recommend my friends as well.”

“Please do~ Only if you like the quality, of course. I’m not forcing anything here. I hate pushy salespeople. If you want to leave an honestly negative review or throw my card in the trash on your way out, I understand. That’s totally in your right.”

“Eh~ Who does that? You’re a small businessman, not a corporation. From what I can see, you have talent, sincerity and love for your art and your customers’ satisfaction. If someone does that to you, then they are a real snake.”

“You know what? You’re right. I was just saying what I thought I should but you’re totally right. Those kind of people are snakes.”

Daniel was proud of himself. He’d acquired cards with Seongwoo’s information. He’d joked and complimented him successfully. He’d gained some personal information while casually conversing. They had a warm, buzzing, pleasant atmosphere around them. They were looking at each other with kind, amused smiles.

This isn’t so bad, look you can have a normal conversation with him, he told himself. It was less awkward than he assumed. Then a nagging voice came back in his mind.

‘Yeah, that’s great and all. But! You’re going to be worse than friend-zoned at this rate. You’re going to be customer zoned. It’s time to flirt, Appa! It’s going to be painfully awkward possibly but you need to escape falling into any zones. If you don’t get a date with my second Appa, you’re going to be grounded! No webtoons, no jellies, no peaceful morning poops. Nothing!’

He looked over his shoulder in alarm. Guanlin’s voice had seemed so real in his mind, as if he were behind him, whispering commands. The inner Guanlin nagging him was right though. This wasn’t awkward merely because they were talking like strangers about impersonal things. He was being customer zoned, with his son being used as collateral.

“Something there? If you can see ghosts, please don’t tell me about it.” Seongwoo bit his fingers, looking anxiously behind him.

Daniel turned back with a reassuring, sympathetic smile. “It’s hard, isn’t it? Working by yourself at night in this kind of place.”

“It’s alright. As long as I don’t watch any horror movies involving amusement parks.”

“Ah, bummer. You’re missing out on some of the best ones. Me and my son love watching horror movies and our favorites usually involve a haunted, abandoned amusement or theme park.”

Seongwoo shivered. “I love to hate but hate to love horror movies. We have a unique relationship. I don’t like being surprised but it’s also thrilling. It’s addicting to watch but at the same time I regret it as I get spooked and can’t sleep well the next week.”

“Hmm, do you believe in ghosts?”

If he does, that’s hella cute. I can picture pranking him. I bet he’s funny and adorable when he’s shocked.

“Not really but I do think it’s possible to have something supernatural exist. Hopefully, I will never have an encounter in my lifetime. One time when I was younger my father hid under the bed and grabbed my ankle when I woke up to go to the bathroom. Since then I haven’t been fully able to convince myself that the Boogeyman doesn’t exist. I sleep with my feet and arms covered and if I have to go to the bathroom, I turn on the lights or jump and run.”

“You wrap yourself in blankets like a burrito? Like Guanlin….cute…” he murmured the last bit.

The way Seongwoo pulled at his red ears and chewed on his lip, looking shyly down suggested that he’d heard it.

“If I don’t have someone sleeping with me, then yeah…”

“So, what about these days?”

“Hmm?”

“Erm. Never mind.”

Daniel lost confidence after Seongwoo failed to get what he meant. The possibility that he was pretending not to understand that Daniel was asking if he was seeing someone recently instilled fear of rejection in him.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch what you said. The music from over there…”

Daniel turned to the ferris wheel. The person in control of the ride had turned up the music just when he’d asked the question. He was too shy to repeat it.

“Would you like to…?”

“Shit. It’s raining.” Seongwoo interrupted his softly spoke question, holding his hands over his head as if raindrops were heavy apples falling from the sky. He glared up at the sky as if the rain falling offended him. “Ugh, my hair…”

Daniel chuckled, realizing that he was worried his hairstyle would be ruined. He opened the umbrella in one fluid motion, grabbing Seongwoo’s arm to tug him gently closer under it so he and his perfect hair would be safe from the raindrops.

Seongwoo gasped softly, tipping over more than Daniel had expected, one conversed foot lifting up like described in The Princess Diaries (one of Guanlin’s favorite movies they’d probably seen thirty times). The elder was incredibly light and apparently didn’t have good balance. He stopped his fall with a hand on Daniel’s chest.

He slowly looked up. Both of them had their eyes widened, lips parted, and faces heating. For several seconds they were frozen a few inches away and still touching each other, starry, widened eyes locked. It was a cliché moment straight out of a drama. They could almost hear some romantic music flowing through their ears. If it were an anime, there would likely be hearts and sparkles.

Eventually Seongwoo straightened up, Daniel loosened his grip on his arm, both of them putting their hands in their pockets and clearing their throats, looking away from each other with flushed faces. They cleared their throats, taking a few seconds to attempt to collect themselves.

“T-thank you…”

“Y-your welcome…”

“That rain really came out of nowhere. I hate rain.”

Seongwoo pursed his heart shaped lips. He looked so young, childlike, and kissable then. Danie pinched his leg, inwardly blabbering noisy nonense.

“I don’t mind it, but I had no idea it was going to rain today. Guanlin checked some weather app and gave this to me.”

“Oh. I downloaded one but I hardly ever look. You know, it’s so sunny most of the time.”

“True, but we’re getting close to rainy season. Maybe it’s best we start checking that a couple times a day so we don’t get soaked.”

“Ugh. Rainy season. Tons of rain. Godawful ridiculous amounts of humidity. My hair gets frizzy and unmanageable. And the thing I hate worse than rain is sweat.”

Daniel chuckled softly. “You must not like going to the sauna then?”

“Ew, ew, ew~ No. Just no. Naked, saggy, wrinkly old men. Having to be bare faced. Sweating buckets. Those hideous clothes. No, I detest the sauna.”

“Apparently so.” Daniel laughed again, amused and inwardly squealing at how Seongwoo scrunched up his button nose and furrowed his finely groomed brows, creating a tiny series of folds in the center of his face.

He gathered his courage and let out the line that he’d practiced, planning to bring this up as casually as possible. “What do you think about ferris wheels?”

“Oh, that’s right. Last time we talked about rides, but we skipped the one that was right next to us.” Seongwoo smiled softly as he chuckled deep in his throat.

“Yeah, that was rather dumb of us. It’s freaking humongous and lit up even.”

They turned to admire the massive, rainbow illuminated wheel spinning with colorful, swinging carriages with rectangular roofs sitting atop a thick, sturdy pole. Nothing seemed more romantic than talking next to a lit-up ferris wheel at night while sharing an umbrella with the soft sounds of drizzling. He had to give it to Guanlin there. He really learned something from watching dramas.

“I really like the ferris wheel to be honest. But I haven’t been on this one yet.”

“Why not?”

“Because I work alone. I don’t like to ride the ferris wheel alone. I should at least have one friend. But my friends rarely visit me here and when they did, I was busy. There’s no one to man the booth for me.”

“How about now? You have no customers now. You could take a twenty-minute break. There’s hardly anyone in line. Now that it’s raining people will be hurrying home.”

“True. But it’s not like there’s anyone…”

He stopped as Daniel pressed his thumb to his chest. “Me. I’m here. And I would like to ride it. I haven’t gone in forever. Because Guanlin refuses. He has a fear of heights. And it’s obviously boring to a little kid. I think it’s been something like thirteen years since I was on a ferris wheel. I wonder if Seoul looks the same from up there…”

That was good, Niel, very good! Smooth~ See you still got it. Your game is coming back slowly but surely. You could have sounded a bit more wistful and eager, but with your mediocre acting skills that was decent. Jisung would be giving you the infamous Jisung round of applause right now.

Seongwoo stuttered, fidgeting with his jacket sleeves. “Ah….you….want to go on the ferris wheel with me? Um…Okay. I don’t have any customers now and no-one gets cotton candy when it’s raining since the rain will melt it away. Let’s go then. Before they shut the rides down.”

He seemed to be fighting his eagerness, biting back a smile, for the first time seeming slightly awkward and taken off-guard. The attractive edges of his bow-shaped lips kept twitching, attempting to crawl up. Seongwoo walked forward and Daniel followed close behind but keeping his chest from touching the other’s back as tempting as it was (he was tall and skinny yet he seemed so cuddly and small, like he needed protection and as if he’d fit perfectly in his arms). The only time they touched was when he accidentally lowered the curved handle of the umbrella on his shoulder.

Seongwoo reached for it with a concerned, apologetic look. “I can hold it.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s not all that heavy. Besides you’ve been using your hands to make things all day. You could use the rest.”

Seongwoo’s ears grew redder as he looked forward again. Daniel smiled smugly, thinking Guanlin would have patted him on the back for that gentlemanly move.

Daniel noticed that Seongwoo’s jacket was getting dripped on. He centered the umbrella carefully, lightly pressing Seongwoo in by the shoulder.

“Careful. You’re getting your expensive clothes wet and ruined.”

“You can tell…?”

“I might not wear brand clothes everyday myself but I shop enough for those for my son that I know them when I see them. Do you enjoy shopping?”

“Hmm, sort of? I don’t like walking around much so rather than going to a shopping mall, I shop online or go to a few favorite stores I have. There’s this fashionista cordy I know. He’s good at picking out the things I like. Usually I would just ask him to bring over the latest trends that he thinks would suit me.”

“Oh, I have a friend like that too. Well, I don’t care so much for fashion. But he uses any excuse to ‘gift’ me with clothes, insisting that I look sharp and young. Like that matters much when I have a kid.”

“Ah, that sounds just like something the cordy I know would too. So, is that why you’re not married?”

“Yes, one of the reasons. One, I can’t get married to the kind of person that I like just yet in this country.”

At the realization that he was admitting his orientation, Seongwoo coughed and tensed. Daniel rubbed his back, continuing.

“Two, most people that I met basically ran away once they realized that I have a kid. They either didn’t want kids or they didn’t want the responsibility of being a step-parent. A few times, Guanlin took such a strong disliking to them that he pulled Parent Trap moves to get rid of them.”

“Hmm, what would happen if you liked someone and Guanlin didn’t?”

“Then obviously I’m on Guanlin’s side. He came first. He’s my pride and joy and my reason for breathing now. If Guanlin doesn’t consider someone worthy, then that’s that. I can’t date them. I’d rather be solo and lonely forever than have a step-mom or step-dad that fights with my son.”

“Seems like you are a great father. I wonder…” He drifted off as if he’d been thinking allowed.

Daniel slid his hand to gently hold Seongwoo’s shoulder and leaned in towards his ear. Seongwoo stiffened and shivered subtly, just enough for Daniel to realize that he affected the other. Which was a fantastic sign.

See, Linnie, Appa didn’t need that skinship talk after-all. I’m doing just fine. Enough to show him that I’m interested without coming off in a creepy way. Enough to excite him without being lewd since we’re still in public nor too forward that I seem like a player. Now I’ll just attempt to grip his arm a bit and lightly brush my lips against his ear as I huff my warm breath on him. If he’s attracted to me as well, then I’m sure he’ll heat up, maybe gulp, and turn just slightly towards me as if tempted to for more.

“He seems to like you. Even after just one meeting. You left a good impression on my son. He told me that you are the coolest, funniest, most handsome hyung he’s ever met. So you don’t need to wonder if he’d approve of you. He already does. Or I wouldn’t be back here risking rejection and a wounded pride.”

Yes, just like that. This gorgeous angel is a lot more like a sensitive, adorable baby one. That reaction his just what I wanted. The gasp and lip biting addition, that’s very nice. Maybe I can get a bit braver than I’d planned once we’re alone at the top…

“I’m…I’m, um…glad to hear that. And about risks….I think you made the right decision to come.”

“Are you saying then that I might have a chance for success?”

Seongwoo turned slightly, enough that Daniel saw his flirty smirk and a mischievous twinkle in his pretty eyes. “Yes, maybe… If you’re brave enough to ask a certain question and smart enough to ask in the right way.”

I’m not but I’ll try to be. For a couple minutes. I just need to pretend that I’m not scared out of my mind or a total coward. Otherwise I’m not going to win a date with this perfect baby angel and I’m going to get scolded by all my friends and my son. Not to mention grounded.

Whatever you do, don’t screw this up. He’s giving you a clear opening. One chance, that’s what you get. Keep calm and think of what you would do when you were younger. Casanova Daniel is still in there somewhere, he must be. You must remember how to snag the man you like, no matter how high quality and intimidating he is.

Once they were in the carriage, they started talking about more personal subjects such as their closest friends, what they did in their spare time, what they liked to watch or read, where they’d grew up and visited. Daniel did his best to toss in a flirty look or jokes here and there. Seongwoo responded positively. He laughed at the appropriate times. He subtly brushed Daniel’s leg and flashed his dazzling smile, hardly ever taking his eyes off Daniel’s as they talked, their faces a few inches together.

“You said Guanlin is photogenic, right? I’m curious what he looked like. I bet he was a beautiful baby.”

“Oh, he really was. I’ve got photos. Well, a whole album actually. I can’t get over even now how cute he was.”

“Show me~ I’m dying to know. I just love kids, the younger ones are so precious. Cute in their own ways with their pinchable fluffy cheeks and stubby fingers I want to bite.”

“Oh, I know just what you mean. I did that to Guanlin so much when he was younger my best friend joked that I treated him like he was a steamed bun I was going to eat up some day.”

“That’s funny. But babies are really cute sometimes you could eat them up like nyam nyam nyam. I know the feeling. Oh my god, he’s so freaking cute~”

Seongwoo squealed, crowding close to Daniel, his hands over the other’s that held his phone. It was open to a picture of Guanlin as a chubby baby. Daniel proudly flipped through, telling his age and a short story of what was going on and where it was taken place. Seongwoo seemed incredibly interested in the story, cooing over the pictures, showering little Guanlin with compliments.

If Guanlin was here, he’d be a very angry, embarrassed tomato. He’d probably threaten to run away or disown his father, if he wasn’t thinking of killing him. He’d certainly strongly deny that they shared an resemblance, insisting that he was much better-looking than his father. (which Daniel couldn’t deny).

“Oh, shit.”

Guanlin would be pissed at me right now. And the others. What am I doing during this opportune time? I’m supposed to be flirting and trying to get to know Seongwoo so that when the perfect time comes I can ask him out on a date or at least exchange kakao IDs so that we can chat some more. This isn’t the time to be showing how much of a freak I am for my son.

  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to get carried away about my son. Sometimes I go overboard because I just love him so much…”

“Eh? What’s wrong with that? It’s hardly something to apologize for. I think it’s normal for parents to talk about their kids. Especially, Guanlin is so pretty and cute. How could you not gush about him to everyone you know?”

“I know, right? Wait…so…you don’t mind that I spent five minutes only talking about my son?”

“No, I don’t. Should I?” He cocked his head which was adorable enough for Daniel to scrunch up his nose and cringe his fingers with an urge to bite or kiss him all over.

“Most people I went out with seemed really annoyed and turned off by it.”

“Ah, maybe I’m weird. I find a man who has a kid attractive. The better he takes care and seems to adore his kid, then the more turned on I am? Um, not like THAT kind of turned on but…” Seongwoo flushed, waving his hands frantically. “Oh, god, I just seemed like such a pervert there. Please, erase it from your memory.”

Daniel pocketed his phone and took Seongwoo’s hands in his. He ignored his racing heart and sweaty palms. This was the moment, he realized. He wasn’t going to be cowardly. He was going to grab it with both hands.

He LIKES the fact that I’m an adeul-pabo. He actually LIKES men with kids. He’s absolutely perfect. I’ve GOT to purse this. Let’s just be honest and not waste any time. Go for it!

“Seongwoo hyung. This is sudden but I have to say it while I have the chance to. I think I already started to like you. I’m interested in seeing you, outside of this park, not related to your businesses. I’d like to take you out on a date.

I was a bit apprehensive last time because you’re way out of my league and I’m so used to no-one giving me a chance because of my son. But he oddly approved of you right away. And I think I can see why. The fact that you like kids and that you’re weirdly open minded and special…That’s extremely attractive to me.

It’s sealed the deal. How you reacted now, how you don’t mind me talking about Guanlin, how you asked about him first and said all these nice things about him. That’s made me like you for more than just the fact you’re incredibly gorgeous and funny and sweeter than the candies you sell. I’m majorly lacking in experience and I suck at words and it’s been so long that I’ve flirted that I’ve likely forgotten but… Will you go on a date with me?”

They were at the top of the ferris wheel. Seongwoo bit his lip, seemingly shocked and at a loss for words. He looked down at their clasped hands, lightly squeezing them, his long-lashed eyes dancing across sculpted, rainbow-lit cheeks.

“Daniel, um…honestly, I think…that… I would…like that…very much.”

He said it so softly that Daniel had to lean in and turn his ear towards his mouth to hear.

“You said yes just now, right? I’m not mishearing something, right? You really agreed to go on a date with me, right?” he asked, barely able to stifle his excitement.

Seongwoo merely nodded and squeezed his hands again. Daniel had expected him to be the confident gay sort. He hadn’t expected that Seongwoo had this adorable shy side. Daniel laughed brightly, tempted in his excitement to hug the other but figuring that was moving too fast.

“That’s great. Thank you. I’m grateful that you give a lame, ugly, single dad like me a chance.”

“Eh…your jokes might be a little bit lame but they’re funny enough for me, since I’ve got a lame-gene as well. Also, whoever said you’re ugly? I will bury them alive in smothering, sugary fluff,” Seongwoo finished with a playful scowl.

Daniel pressed on the tip of his nose, letting out a dorky laugh. “So, you don’t think I’m ugly? That’s also a relief.”

“When I first saw you, I almost fainted. You’re gorgeous. Cool and cute and sexy. So tall, broad-shouldered, and toned. I really like your face and body. You’re totally my type. Much better than slender pretty boy models.”

“Ah, really? Hahaha. What to do? I’m embarrassed now. So much flattery at once. I’m not used to compliments…”

“Really? Well, you deserve them. Not just your adorable son. How long has it been since you dated someone?”

“Well, something like ten years actually….” He admitted with a sheepish grin.

“That’s…just sad. Since you’re such a catch. I’ll make up for ten years worth of compliments then. Let’s do the compliment game.”

“Wait, are you trying to kill me before this ride is over? If you don’t want to go on a date with me, you can just—”

He was shocked into silence by Seongwoo jumping forward, plopping a pair of warm, velvety lips at the corner of his eye.

“You have really charming eyes, for one. I like this beauty mark here. It reminds me of a chocolate chip cookie. The color of your eyes too. Like melted chocolate with flecks of caramel. It’s so sweet and cute.”

Daniel covered his lower face, having to look away. For a few seconds, he forgot how to breathe and his face steamed up. He knew that if he tried to speak then it would come out as high-pitched gibberish or a straight out scream.

I’ve been kissed by an angel! This is a miraculous blessing from heaven! I’m so freaking happy and grateful I could just die right now (but I won’t because I definitely need more of that and I want to see the future love of my life interacting with my son).

Seongwoo found his reaction hilarious. He burst into giggles, swerving his head to get a better look at the embarrassed, bashful man.

“You’re so adorable right now. I wish we could go on that date right after this ride is over. But it’s late and your son is wandering somewhere in the park that’s going to be closing soon. Afterwards, you should find him. I’ll give you my kakao when we get off. I hope you will message me when you’re free. Relieve my boredom. And let’s continue this compliment game. I’m curious about what you like about me~”

Daniel slowly turned back, getting lost unconsciously in staring at the other’s handsome face. “Um…your eyes…there’s like an entire galaxy inside….they’re stunning.”

“Pfft. What movie did you take that line from? So cheesy.”

Daniel pouted as Seongwoo again keeled over in a fit of giggles. “That was sincere though. I just said what I was thinking.”

Seongwoo forced himself to stop laughing with some effort. He sat up, softly sighing.

“Aw, were you really? You think my eyes have a galaxy inside them? I’ve received a lot of compliments in my life but of all the genuine ones, that’s possibly the sweetest. Hmm, I’ll go next. I like your fluffy cheeks. They make you look soft, cute, and young. Like a whole baby. They seem squishy.”

“Yeah, no matter how much I work out, I can’t seem to get rid of this baby fat. I think it’s because I snack. Especially on jellies. If you want to touch them, you don’t even need to ask.”

Daniel took Seongwoo’s finger up to his cheek and poked the center. Seongwoo smile delightfully, appearing amused and childlike as he poked at both of his cheeks.

“Seriously so squishy~ I absolutely adore your baby fat. Don’t even try to get rid of it. Or I’ll stuff you with jellies until they come back double-time. Which is also adorable. This sexy grown man liking a kid’s snack.”

Daniel’s lips were forced out from Seongwoo’s fingers tugging his cheek fat forward. He playfully narrowed his eyes. “Says the breathtakingly gorgeous model who sells cotton candy for a living?”

Seongwoo’s smile more dazzling than any diamond appeared. “Yes, says him. I’ll take that breathtakingly gorgeous comment as your turn. Hmm, my turn next. There’s so much to say….”

For the remaining ten minutes of the ride, they held hands and lightly brushed or playfully poked at each other, giggling and flushing with silly, happy smiles that never quit. They complimented each other and joked around the whole time.

When they reluctantly got off, Daniel returned to holding the umbrella over them, this time though Seongwoo pulled his arm to casually drape over his shoulder, their fingers loosely linked and thumbs brushing. Daniel walked him to his booth. Seongwoo released his arm and turned around, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Input your ID please~”

“Okay, I will. As long as you don’t laugh about it…”

His user name was GuanlinMyLife. Seongwoo smiled softly and brushed the photo that he had on his profile of him hugging his son a couple years ago after a basketball game.

“That’s sweet. Such a turn on…”

Daniel flushed and Seongwoo’s head popped up, hand slapping his mouth. “Omo. I didn’t mean…you know…”

Daniel laughed, reaching out to pat the top of his head like he’d wanted to for awhile and now felt like it was alright to do. After all, Seongwoo had initiated a lot more skinship during that ride and given him unspoken permission to touch him affectionately. His feels were bubbling over, he couldn’t resist.

“That’s alright. I like that weird, perverted side of you too. Anyway, it’s a bonus for me. All it takes is a photo of me and my son to get you turned on then? Well, I’ve got hundreds. At least you’re a lot easier than you look. I won’t need roses and scented candles and music…”

Seongwoo playfully slapped his chest. “Hey, don’t make me sound like a slut! I’m not THAT easy! It’s just with you because you’re a good daddy and that’s my biggest kink…”

“We’ve got a hottie here with a daddy kink, do we? Hmm. To think I bumped into you by chance here. I must have used up all the rest of my life’s luck.”

Daniel captured his flailing wrist and pulled Seongwoo against him roughly. Seongwoo inhaled sharply, clutching at his sweater, going off balanced. Daniel made sure he didn’t tip over by securely wrapping an arm around his waist. He smugly smiled down while Seongwoo looked up with a shocked expression. Then his ethereal face softened as he smiled serenely. The galaxy in his large eyes seemed to be full of shooting stars.

“I think I’m the luckier one.”

Daniel wasn’t sure what sort of brave spirit possessed him but he desperately wanted to kiss Seongwoo and he decided to go for it.

“That’s debatable but there’s something better we could do with our mouths. We’re pretty much all alone here, if you didn’t notice…”

Seongwoo giggled, raising up on his toes while Daniel lowered his face.

Inside his head someone that sounded like Minhyun was screaming ‘how can you kiss him when you haven’t even had a first date? That’s way too fast. You don’t need to seem THAT eager. You’re in public too. Dude, you should put a stop to that.’ While another part of him that sounded like Jaehwan was cheering him on and flipping the other guy off. ‘You’re both adults. You don’t need to take it slow like a bunch of teenage virgins with their first crush. Let’s slurp up those sweet lips like noodles, bro~’

They were just about to press their lips together, moving painfully slowly as they read the nervous excitement and slight hesitation inside their eyes.

“Appa! The park is shutting down early! We have to leave in fifteen minutes! Hello, Seongwoo hyung~ You should pack up your booth. The rainbow candies are melting.”

They broke apart, turning to see Guanlin running down. He’d acquired a children’s umbrella with Spongebob characters from somewhere. At least he wasn’t soaked. Daniel was grateful for that. But he was going to get a lecture for interrupting that crucial moment.

He hadn’t shared a kiss with someone in almost a year. And with someone he genuinely liked? Something like four or five years. He couldn’t stay angry at his son for more than a few seconds. He was bouncy and smiling wide. He stopped before them abruptly, sneakers squeaking on the pavement as he skidded, and waved to Seongwoo.

“Hello, hyung! Was my Appa being good company? On a scale of one to ten, how lame was he?”

Daniel reached out to grab him, scowling. Guanlin jumped back with a cheerful laugh then stuck out his tongue. He turned to Seongwoo afterwards with hopeful eyes, anticipating his answer.

“Hmm, I guess a two? He wasn’t all that lame. Guanlin-ah…I have something to ask you. It’s serious and I hope that you’ll answer honestly.”

He waved the boy over and Guanlin came up closer to him immediately, reminding Daniel of a puppy. He stifled a laugh, thinking ‘aw, so we’re both hopelessly whipped puppies for this man. That might be dangerous…’

Seongwoo leaned down to look at Guanlin with a kind smile, holding on to his shoulder. They looked each other straight in the eyes.

Daniel was rather envious. He had a hard time looking at Seongwoo’s eyes for more than a few seconds without becoming a mess. Well, Guanlin probably didn’t get affected the same way that he did. Since he had yet to hit puberty. He watched curiously, secretly fangirling at the scene of an interaction between his crush and son. He might be biased but they seemed like they looked good together. As if Seongwoo belonged in their family.

Is it already too soon to wish he would be? Or imagine it?

“Your father asked me to go out on a date with him. He said that he likes me. And I like him too. But I won’t go out anywhere with him without your permission. To your father, your opinion is very important. If you don’t like me or want us to be together, then you should tell us honestly. That way we don’t like each other more. Liking someone and then being forced to stop later is really painful. If there’s no chance for us, it’s better that we know about it and go our separate ways. I hope you understand that. Will you allow me to date your Appa, Guanlin-ah?”

Daniel held his breath and looked down. He didn’t want to influence Guanlin’s answer. Seongwoo was very much right. It would be devastating if he liked someone and then had to break up with them because Guanlin didn’t like them. He approved of the idea of getting Guanlin’s permission before they took risks.

He had thought of asking Guanlin later in the car before messaging Seongwoo, but this way was fine. He liked the way that Seognwoo thought. He liked how mature and considerate he was. He liked a lot of things about him and hoped that Gunlin would approve of their relationship. However, he also respected his son’s wishes and put him first. Hence, he didn’t let his hopes be apparent in order not to influence him. That way he could be more honest. If Guanlin didn’t want them to, then he wouldn’t go on even one date with Seongwoo.

“I like you, hyung! I think that you will be good for my father. You 200% have my approval. Just go easy on him the first couple dates, okay? Because of me, he hasn’t had the chance to date anyone. He’s likely to be extremely rusty and say the wrong things. I’m sure he will get better though.”

Seongwoo chuckled and glanced over while Daniel groaned and covered his face in embarrassment.

“I’ve noticed but he’s not a total disaster. Hyung can see his sincerity and kindness. He’s got promise. Hyung isn’t a rash person that gives up on people easily. I won’t dump him just for a few mistakes.”

“Oh, good to hear. Then, good luck. I hope that hyung and Appa will walk the flower path from now on. But, sorry, hyung. We’ve really got to go. He’ll call you, okay?”

“What’s this role reversal again?” Daniel laughed as Guanlin grabbed his hand and tugged him. Daniel had just enough time to pass his umbrella over to Seongwoo. Seongwoo giggled at the sight of the two tall men huddled under a children’s umbrella.

“Shouldn’t we switch? You’re much too big to be sharing a children’s umbrella…”

The father-son duo answered him together in perfect sync.

“No, it’s fine. You could get sick.”

“You should take that, hyung. You’re too pretty to get wet.”

Seongwoo laughed harder, lightly flushing and smiling bashfully. “Alright, I wouldn’t want to get unpretty or sick.”

Daniel was staring at his son incredulously.

“Yah, Kang Guanlin. Why is it that you’re this smooth? Tell me the truth. You’ve had a girlfriend you didn’t tell me about before, huh?”

The younger mysteriously smiled before flat out ignoring him. He waved at Seongwoo and started walking back, forcing his father to follow or get splattered by rain.

“Goodbye, hyung~ Have a safe trip home.”

“You too. Drive safe. Daniel, I’ll message you later.”

“Um…a-alright. I’ll be waiting for it.”

“He’ll look forward to it! He already is screaming inside, I’m sure.”

“Yah, Guanlin! Let your Appa leave here with some dignity. This confessing thing was hard enough already,” Daniel whined, squeezing and shaking him by the shoulders, face flaming and wanting to hide from the man watching them with a wide grin.

Seongwoo continued to wave, softly chuckling here and there. “Ah, they’re a precious sight. I really can’t help but feel things when I see fathers interacting with their kids. Especially a father as handsome, sweet, and dorky as that one…”

Guanlin was really adorable too. He was smart, witty, polite, and just the right amount of mischievous in a charming manner. He seemed like he took care of his father who could be childish or irresponsible on occasion.

He wondered if he would be suitable with them because he already greatly wanted to be a part of their family. As crazy as that sounded since he hardly knew them. Living nearly thirty years had taught him one thing though and that was that sometimes when something felt right, it just was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second writings for my twitter au. If you want to read it then see my twitter @ NuuGuSeYONG or follow this link: https://twitter.com/NuuGuSeYONG/status/1133521807414181888
> 
> We're now halfway done with this story. Maybe it's boring? I'm trying to make it funny and sweet and fluffy. If you have a suggestion how to make it better, I hope you'll let me know. this is only my second soc media attempt.
> 
> Hope that it brought a smile to your face ^^ I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story, retweet anything on the thread or leave a comment here. I'll respond.
> 
> <3 Raina


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo comes to the Kang home and spends some time with Lin while Daniel collects himself. Guanlin enjoys watching a real life romance drama playing out in front of his very eyes. Then the pair have a long, pleasant stroll in a rose garden followed by some bingsu.

 

_Duran duran-duran-duran-duran, Duran duran-duran-duran-duran~_

 “Jesus--! Whew, deep breaths. Don’t be nervous already.”

 Daniel felt as if he were teleported onto the edge of a cliff a mile above turbulent waves the second that he saw Seongwoo’s face appear on the house monitor. He was several floors below, standing outside their apartment complex, pressing their room number that Daniel had just told him. He was in a black T-shirt and jeans with his fluffy hair down, looking gorgeous (and thankfully in a less intimidating fashion than last time).

 Daniel had already been waiting, fully dressed in his ‘hip and fresh’ date outfit that was gifted to him by Jisung to supposedly match what Seongwoo’s ‘ideal type’ preferences were—young, hip and trendy look of a black shirt with a white wolf under a denim jacket and ripped black skinnies. He’d been pacing and talking to himself in the entryway, trying to boost his moral and strengthen his mentality for the big day.

 Jisung said the first date would either make or break them. If the first date didn’t go at least decent, they weren’t going to have a second. It didn’t help that he already had heard directly from the angel’s mouth how picky he was and that it was rare for anyone to succeed past date. His extreme lack of confidence after being single so many years and knowing he wasn’t in the same league as Seongwoo made him paranoid that he wouldn’t survive the second. The pressure was more overwhelming than the college entrance exam (which he could only imagine because he’d been unable to take it).

 Guanlin tried to help but he truthfully was only going off of dramas, which was mostly useless in the real world, except for a few romantic tricks that he would be sure to take advantage of if the moment arrived. Like swooping Seongwoo away from danger or up into his arms should he fall, that sort of cheesy thing that might get his heart fluttering and lead to a thrilling near-kiss. Sungwoon’s more mature advice backed up with years of experience (or so he claimed) might help, but he wasn’t certain he could remember anything technical, let alone execute it smoothly.

 “I can’t get used to how gorgeous he is, even more lethal in person. Ugh, my heart. Maybe I need to take more relaxers…” he muttered, closing his eyes, taking deep breaths, and massaging the organ banging against his rib cage.

  _Let’s just try to think of him as a doll for now, hmm? He’s not human. He’s actually a cyborg, one that happens to be gorgeous, cute, naturally sensual, all around perfect and completely your type. Like those robots in the Chobits anime. That’s what he is. A very well-designed, squishy, sparkly robot. Cat ears not included (that might have been nice)._

 The bell buzzed two more times. Daniel winced and jumped, then peeked through one slit of his almond eyes. Seongwoo’s face was scrunched in a serious, puzzled expression. He checked his phone and then pressed the number sequence. This time, Daniel held up his finger but froze before he pushed the button that would let him in.

 “Ugh, I don’t think I can do it. Lin~ Could you…”

 Ironically, however, Guanlin was already there as if he knew this would happen. He shook his head and flashed him a look of disappointment as he clicked the button Daniel couldn’t get himself to physically push. Daniel stepped back, sheepishly brushing near his ear and flushing with shame.

 “Seongwoo hyung~ Hello! You made it here without trouble?”

 Seongwoo’s airy, musical laughter came across their speaker in response, his handsome face brightening, turning starkly gorgeous yet adorable, somewhere in between that. Both combined created a jarring effect on Daniel’s brain. He pulled at his ears and clamped his lips, making a strange squealing noise, the sudden onslaught of nerves and feelings bludgeoning his senses. He was seeing more stars than just the three ones that formed a pretty constellation on the man’s cheek.

  _Oh God, I can’t do this ! I can’t, I can’t, I know I can’t. Abort mission! Abort immediately! Where’s the eject button on this disastrous date? Would it be awful if I feigned sick right now? Maybe I should cause an accident and go to the emergency room instead, that might be less miserable than making an utter fool out of myself._

 “I always have a bit of trouble trying to find somewhere knew. I got a bit lost or I would have been here earlier. I’m later than I said I was going to be, sorry. I hope your father hasn’t been worried? He didn’t message me. Maybe he’s not back from work yet…”

 “Oh, he’s here! He’s just…in the bathroom at the moment. Nerves don’t mix well with coffee, you know.”

 ‘Yah, he’ll think I have diarrhea!’ Daniel hissed, smacking his back as his son snickered.

 Concern and slight amusement flashed over Seongwoo’s face. “Oh, I see. Tell him to take as much time as he needs. We’re not doing anything that has an early closing hour, after all. I’ll just come up and chill with you. If you don’t mind.”

 “Sure, you can come and chill with me. No problem~ I’m actually more fun and interesting and a smooth talker than Appa. I’ll press the button, so just come up the elevator and I’ll fetch you.”

 “Ah, thanks~ See you soon!”

 Seongwoo smiled sweetly at the camera and waved. Daniel found himself smiling and waving dorkily back at the screen. Then he clapped his hands together, giddily squealing with a sudden rush of excitement he couldn’t contain.

 "He’s coming, Guanlin, ottokhae~ Appa has a date and he’s coming here soon and he looks so good. I’m going to totally mess this up though and you might never see this hyung that you like again. Ottokhae~?”

 Guanlin raised his eyebrow, a laugh slipping out of his smirking, thin lips. He calmly reached out to grab Daniel’s hands, stopping them from slapping together like a seal on crack. He made a motion of taking a deep breath. Daniel followed. They took three exaggerated deep breaths together. After each one, Daniel found that his heart rate slowed and his tense, jittery body relaxed.

 Guanlin smiled faintly, returning him to his toddler years.

 “Better? Good. The first thing you’re going to do is go to the bathroom. Since that’s where I said you are and you’re being super lame right now that at this rate you’re going to crash and burn.”

 “Oh, thanks for the support,” Daniel griped sarcastically, turning into the epitome of a kicked puppy.

 “I’m a realist. Simply telling you like it is, Appa. No need to get butt-hurt. If you don’t get yourself collected, I’m not going to approve of Seongwoo coming over agin. Because I’ll be suffering second-hand embarrassment at you being the King of Lameness.”

 “Ouch. Butt-hurt? King of Lameness? You know what I think, young man? I think we should start a ‘savage jar’ where you give me bits of your allowance for each savage comment I hear. You catch a lot more bees with honey than with vinegar.”

 Guanlin snorted, leading his suddenly attempting to be stern father to the bathroom by force. “I hope not because if you even hear a hint of a buzz you’ll go nuts and likely knock Seongwoo hyung out with your bug zapper. I can’t believe you agreed to go to a rose garden, by the way. In the middle of summer. It’s going to be crawling with bees.”

Daniel was going to scold him for clicking his tongue when he was shoved in the bathroom and the door shut on his face.

 “Stay there and calm yourself, Appa. Look in the mirror and say, ‘I’m cool. I can do this. I’m good enough. I’m going to get that second date,’ ten times, or how ever long it takes to believe it. If you just act yourself—or however you used to act on dates before you had me and forgot how to be smooth—then I’m sure Seongwoo hyung will continue to like you. I’ll keep him distracted.”

 Daniel sighed, having no choice but to do what his smart (in desperate need of some talking to later about things he said) son suggested. It was solid advice and he did need to collect himself. While waiting for Seongwoo to arrive, the blonde washed his hands, splashed water on his neck, and then held onto the sink, giving himself a confident, pompous sort of look he’d seen in commercials.

 “I’m cool…I’m confident…I can do this…I’ve got this…He’s not too good for me…I’m too—no, that’s going overboard—I’m good enough for him…We’re equals…I’m attractive…I’m handsome…I’m cool…I’ve got this…I’m good enough…I’m handsome…I’m cool…I’m not nervous…This is going to go fantastically…”

 Daniel chanted in a low tone to himself, turning up the running water so that it drowned out the sound more when the door opened and the sound of murmures traveled through the thick bathroom door. He sounded like he was an exorcist trying to get the demon out of himself and he stared so hard core at the mirror it was a wonder it didn’t break. He tried his best to focus on the sounds of the running water, not at all at the sweet voice he could hear passing by towards their bedrooms.

  _Five more minutes. Let’s just stay here like this doing this for five minutes. That should be more than enough time. I feel much calmer and sure of myself already. Keep focused, repeat until you believe…_

 

 

 

“Our house isn’t that big so there’s not much too show. This is the kitchen, that’s the bathroom, we don’t have a living room since that became Appa’s office and work out station instead. Over here are our bedrooms. Mine’s on the left, the bigger one.”

 Seongwoo looked around with interest at each part of their house he passed, smiling at those little details that made it seem homely and lived in.

 “Hmm, your dad let you have the bigger room? That was nice of him.”

 “Uh-huh. He said that I would need a lot more things in life and spend more time there than him, that’s why. I asked him several times to switch because it just doesn’t feel right, but he never listens.”

 Seongwoo chuckled as Guanlin sighed, sounding much older than his age. It was cute to see that Guanlin was a filial son that acted oddly mature and that Daniel was as selfless and caring as he appeared to be with a bit of a childish, helpless side.

 “You do have a lot of stuff. I guess it’s better that you have the bigger room. Adults don’t usually keep as much little things.”

 Guanlin started out coolly explaining the various objects in his cluttered yet oddly still rather neat considering room full of sports, game, and singer memorabilia as if he were a tour guide. The more into it he got, the more excited and childlike he became, speaking as rapidly as a rapper. Seongwoo did his best to appear genuinely interested in whatever thing he was showing off proudly. There were so many things that he wouldn’t have any idea how to work nor would like personally. He didn’t have much interest in games.

 Guanlin showed off his gaming devices, his transformers, his models, his remote control car, his figurine and pokemon card collections, his favorite comics and anime series, all of his electronic devices which were extensive considering his age, the puzzles that he’d finished and his dad had framed, his various tournament trophies, his team and class pictures, and lastly all of his role model posters. Guanlin clearly had a lot of interests. He was mostly into gaming, animation, and sports.

 Three walls of the room were packed with several shelves and book cases displaying things that he liked and showed his character. Seongwoo approved of this room, although it was incredibly full and there was hardly anything practical inside, like he seemed to barely have any clothes and the desk where he was supposed to study was too small to be useful. For now, since he was still young, it was good to see that he could explore who he was and be more creative and express himself than focus on studies and living practically.

 “I’ve saved the highlight. I got this last Christmas. Appa asked me to choose between one expensive thing on my list or several medium expensive things. Usually I prefer to go with option B but this time the most expensive thing was something I really, really, really, times infinity wanted that Appa insisted I couldn’t have until I was older. He finally agreed to it, so I chose option A. And I haven’t regretted it once ever since. It’s the coolest toy known to mankind. It’s like…from the future or something. Ta-dah! Isn’t it freaking cool?”

 He proudly showed of this miniature winged spaceship looking thing. Seongwoo had no idea what it was supposed to do.

 Guanlin explained in detail how to work the tiny spaceship gadget (it was called a…drone? If his memory served him right). It wasn’t that complicated but to Seongwoo it might as well have been rocket science. Besides phones and computers, he didn’t really know how to work any fancy gadgets. Even his TV he fought with because it had too many buttons and he had to call his friends over sometimes to get it working again.

 “…You can control it like that. It’s simple.”

 “Simple…” he repeated while nodding, mouth dropped in awe as he watched Guanlin fly the toy around with ease using the tiny controller.

 “Yup. Why don’t you try, hyung?”

 The elder faltered, waving his hands frantically. “Eh, I can’t~ It’s precious to you. What if I break it? I’ve got cursed hands, I swear.”

 “You won’t. It’s not difficult to use. Plus, it’s sturdy. Even if it falls, it won’t break.”

 “Ugh. Now you jinxed. My cursed hands will show you wrong, for sure. They like challenges. Trust me, you don’t want to trust me with something precious.”

 The pair laughed, not knowing that Daniel was leaning on the door jam, watching with a serene smile, hands comfortably in his pockets. He’d been there since a minute ago when Guanlin was at the end of explaining how difficult it was to put together his One Piece figurines, having to re-glue the tinier pieces that refused to stick.

 He was pleasantly surprised by the picture his son and his crush made. They got along and chatted breezily as if they were close friends instead of strangers over a decade apart. Seongwoo did an amazing job at getting down to the kids level was one reason. Another was that he showed so much interest that it egged Guanlin on to explain a hundred more random things, forgetting that adults didn’t know what he was talking about and ignoring the fact that his hyung might be tired and simply humbling him.

 Daniel did that with Guanlin too as well, not wanting him to think that he didn’t care or had no interest. He encouraged Guanlin to talk and show enthusiasm about his hobbies as much as possible since when he’d been younger he’d been quiet, shy, and not comfortable saying what he wanted. He was like this only with people that showed clear, genuine interest in him and who he felt comfortable with.

 All the blonde needed was to see the way Guanlin got talkative, kept saying ‘hyung’ in a really sweet, aegyo-filled tone, and looked at Seongwoo with a pure, full smile—Guanlin liked Seongwoo a lot. If he’d been a few years older, they’d be at risk of being rivals for Seongwoo’s affection romantically, he bet.

 Daniel waited at the door silently, waiting to see how long it would take for them to notice him or for Seongwoo to show that he was getting warn out by Guanlin talking a mile a minute. He didn’t get much longer to spy as there was soon a winging tiny drone charging sideways at his head. He ducked just in time. It hit the jam and bounced in a perfect arch.

 Seongwoo gasped, looking horrified, his hands up in the air, one with the remote control. It was comical but Daniel was too busy moving like a professional rugby player to capture the drone before it dropped on anything sharp and snapped its wings off. The risk of his hands getting hurt by the spinning plastic wings was better than that of Guanlin being sad and Seongwoo feeling guilty for it, which would put a damper on their date.

  _The date hasn’t started yet. I’m not going to let someone else ruin it when I haven’t even had the chance to._

 “Oh, nice save, Appa~” Guanlin complimented, sounding impressed and clapping. “You’re still athletic even after sitting at a desk all day.”

 Daniel performed a bow and then presented the drone to Seongwoo.

 “I believe this is yours?”

 “It is. Thank you for saving this little guy.” Seongwoo took the drone, letting his fingers linger in Daniel’s palm, both of them wearing shy, amused smiles, looking at each other with warmth.

 “You’re welcome. We wouldn’t want any accidents or crying in this house. I don’t mean Guanlin either. He’s the chic sort.”

 Seongwoo rolled his eyes, giggling softly while holding the remote to his mouth as if he were conscious of his smile. Daniel was tempted to pull his hand down and tell him never to hide his gorgeous smile but he couldn’t yet stomach the thought of being that cheesy in front of his son, worried he might feel ashamed of him (though arguably less than his lame jokes did).

 “I like your smile. It’s really pretty—um, I mean, let me show you how to work it.” He flushed, covering up his mistake by keeping himself busy with the drone.

 “Ah, that would be great. I could use the help. I told Guanlin that I’ve got cursed hands, but he wouldn’t believe me. Now you’ve seen that in action.”

 Daniel joked, “Indeed. It almost cost me my big head.”

 “Your head is perfectly sized the way it is. I like it at least. Um, I mean. How do I make it go up instead of sideways?” Seongwoo stammered, face heating, eyes shifting away shyly.

 Guanlin sat on his bed, smiling ear to ear as he watched the two flushing adults attempt to flirt which was more like blurting out their thoughts unconsciously, basically screaming ‘I have a crush on you!’ to the world. The boy thought it was like watching a drama with those really awkward side couples that were amateurs at love and so had no idea how to express their feelings properly. Those couples were always amusing and adorable. He usually enjoyed watching their slow development more than the main couple. It was a slow but steady kind, not nearly as frustrating as the main couple was.

 The boy was tempted to get popcorn to watch this romantic drone lesson with the subtle skinship, the lip biting, the shy flushes, the starry-eyed gazes getting caught up in staring every other minute—but he didn’t want to miss a second of it. He liked being in the middle of his father’s love life since he never had one. This was the first time he’d seen his father acting around someone he liked beyond attraction and the only person Daniel wasn’t especially careful with in front of him to hide it. It was entertaining at the same time it was touching.

  _My poor lonely father who only thinks of work and me. It’s about time that he gets some loving like he deserves. I don’t say it enough but he’s a really swell guy that anyone would be lucky to have. But this one hyung…this is the one I approve of._

_If I’m going to have another father in life, the one I want is Seongwoo hyung. Just look at them. They match so well. And they’re all sparkly. It’s clear they really like each other and they’re good at caring and showing interest equally. I can leave my Appa to this one, I think._

 “Now press the stick shift back a bit. No, not forward, but back. Pull it the other way.”

 “Why is it opposite the way it’s supposed to go?” Seongwoo whined as they ducked, the drone whizzing where their heads had just been, making their lives flash for a moment before their eyes. “This is too confusing!”

 “I don’t know. Ask the maker.”

 “I’m going to. I’ll give him a piece of my mind. What a stupidly complicated way to design a controller. How can this be only for five years and up?”

 Daniel stopped laughing to help the flustered, panic man who was slapping his arm, begging for help when the drone stopped. It was stuck on the ceiling and he couldn’t get it down for the life of him, his face bloated and red from the strain and frustration.

 “You pushed the gas button too hard. Push the shifter down to the left. No, your other left.”

 Daniel was beside himself with laughter while Seongwoo whined and stamped his feet, turning even deeper red with added feelings of embarrassment when the drone merely flew in a circle, stuck on the ceiling.

 “Ah, I don’t know! Just get it down! I want to stop! I can’t do this! Let’s just go before I break Guanlin’s toy~”

 Daniel calmly said, “Yes, you can. Come here. I’ll show you again.”

 Guanlin’s hand went to his mouth, stifling an excited squeal as Daniel pressed up to Seongwoo’s back, one hand on his waist and another hand cupping his on the remote. He used his large thumb pressed over Seongwoo’s smaller one, explaining patiently how to work the drone again.

 “To the left and down, then to the right and down, now just down. Okay, there! It’s down. Now just swing the shifter to the left and press the gas button at the bottom to make it go, just slightly. Perfect! You did it, Seongwoo~ Great job!”

 “Wah, I did it! Look at that! I’m flying a drone! With my cursed hands! Heol, daebak~!”

 The way they were bouncing up and down, smiling brightly, their eyes on the drone full of wonder—it reminded Guanlin of the way that Daniel had over-reacted like he won the Olympics when he first rode a bike without his training wheels. He sat back on the bed, laughing brightly, watching the couple with the childlike, bubbly aura instead of the rotating drone.

 Daniel and Seongwoo turned to each other and paused in the midst of their celebration. Their faces were closer than they thought. Since their heights were similar, the result was their lips were at the same level and their heads happened to be tilted at that moment. It was the perfect position for a kiss as long as they braved a small centimeter forward. They both knew it. Their eyes drifted downward and their smiles faltered as the thought crossed their minds.

 Guanlin stopped breathing, frozen solid. He eagerly watched the blonde and brunette inching a fraction closer. They seemed to have forgotten he was there. They were too caught up in the romantic moment, hooded eyes zoned down, faces flushed, lips parting slightly in a tempting fashion as if they were whispering ‘come closer’.

  _Bam!_

 Seongwoo gripped the controller in his nervousness, causing the drone to shoot up, slamming into the ceiling. The noise startled everyone. The pair that had been a centimeter away from connecting lips jumped apart like they would be burned while Guanlin hurried to catch the falling drone.

 “Oh, no! I’m so sorry, Lin! My finger slipped. Is it okay?”

 “Oh, yeah. It’s fine. I do that sometimes too. It’s sturdy and there’s nothing wrong with it. So stop worrying, hyung!”

 To prevent any awkwardness occurring, Guanlin set down the drone and pulled Seongwoo by the wrist across the hallway, thinking he’d show him Daniel’s room. Daniel rushed forward in full panic mode faster than his son knew he could move (excluding those times when he was much younger and his overprotective, worrywart father sensed danger lurking every corner). He was literally like the Flash.

 “No! He can’t go in there! Linnie, stop~!”

 The others jerked to a halt, staring at Daniel with bewilderment while he spread himself across the entire door like a starfish, his light brown eyes almost crazed. Guanlin had no hope to get through that ultimate block.

 “Why not?”

“Guanlin, it’s fine—”

 “Do you have something to hide? Something I don’t know about, Appa?” Guanlin challenged, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

 Daniel shook his head, face flaming. “No, I don’t! It’s just messy! I didn’t make the bed and there’s stuff everywhere. My room isn’t ready for guests, that’s all. I wasn’t expecting to show him that. It’s just our first date, not—”

 The blonde clamped his lips shut and slapped his mouth, appearing mortified.

  _What the fuck was I about to say in front of a kid? Guanlin doesn’t know about what adults do in bedrooms yet, ugh. At this rate, he’s going to learn all the bad things from my slippery tongue instead of his friends like is normal._

 They both looked at Seongwoo who had burst into adorable sounding giggles, his elegant hand raised to his mouth, his arm wrapped around his tummy like he was barely holding himself together. At least he wasn’t looking uncomfortable anymore.

 “So funny.”

 Daniel laughed, relaxing against the door and brushing the back of his head sheepishly. He was relieved that Seongwo found it amusing rather than feeling offended.

 He did actually have something to hide. His large case of comic books as well as the tissues and lube left on his night stand—both things that didn’t leave a good first impression for different reasons. He’d taken care of himself this morning, not wanting to go on the date with a loaded gun, thinking that it would help clear his head so he wouldn’t sabotage his chances with his super fine crush.

 “I’ll show you next time. It’s really not presentable at the moment. Not when I’m trying to leave a good impression on you.”

 “Like I’d really run away from a messy room, Daniel. I’m not spotless either. Nor am I OCD or here to be hired on as your live-in nanny.”

 “Eh, hyung! Even if you live here later on, you won’t have to do chores. I’ll take care of it! That way you can spend lots of time with Appa after your work’s finished, going on dates or just watching a movie, chillaxing at home. Okay?”

 “Guanlin,” Daniel hissed in a warning tone, lightly tapping his arm. “Take it easy.”

 Seongwoo reached up to caress Guanlin’s head, smiling sweetly, not the least bit taken back to Daniel’s delight. He was worried that Guanllin making it obvious he was hoping for them to work out might scare him off, no matter how much he said that he liked kids and fathers. That was a large burden for two people who’d yet to have an official date. They knew each other only ten or fifteen minutes and Guanlin was already suggesting Seongwoo move in.

 Seongwoo proved himself yet again a true angel. He didn’t appear uncomfortable at all. His smile was soft and pleasant. His ever-lasting calmness in difficult situations made Daniel envious. He wished he could be half as chic and easy-going.

 “That sounds great, Lin. I see that your father has raised you well. You are quite the sweetheart, mature, and responsible. I’ll take your Appa out to have fun now. You stay in your room and call if you need anything or something happens. If your Appa doesn’t answer, then call me. You have my number.”

  _What?! It took him only five minutes to get Seongwoo’s number? This kid’s a natural Casanova!_

 “Sure, no problem. Take your time. Don’t rush back just for me.”

 Daniel pulled his son into a hug next, lightly kissing the top of his head. Guanlin pat his back, grudgingly allowing it though it was a little embarassing in front of Seongwoo who was watching them with a warm, wide grin.

 “Watch those house while I’m out, young man. If I’m not back before dinner, there’s leftovers.”

 “You forget that I’m the chef in this house, Appa. Who made the leftovers?”

 Daniel lightly hissed, bopping the boy’s silky locks with his chin and tickling his back. “Hey, you brat. I help. Don’t say otherwise.”

 The boy lightly squirmed and then tickled him back, giggling cutely and leaning on his chest. “You don’t need to. I am old enough to handle a knife.”

 “Guanlin, don’t you dare touch knives while I’m gone. If I see any in the sink, then you’re grounded and that savage jar is going to happen for real,” he warned sternly, holding his shoulders and pulling back to give him ‘the look’.

 Guanling snickered, wearing an impish, crooked grin, obviously not believing him and planning to test his luck which set his father on edge. ‘The look’ wasn’t as successful as it used to be.

 He wasn’t even out of the house and he was already worried. That was one reason why his dates never went well. He got antsy leaving Guanlin alone in the house since he wasn’t a teenager yet even, but he refused to have a babysitter and Daniel didn’t like to burden his uncle’s too much. They already took turns caring for Guanlin when he had to work late, and they did it for free.

 “Don’t worry about me, Appa. Just go already.” Guanlin forced him to turn around and then started pushing him down the hallway. “It’s not gentlemanly to make your date wait. I didn’t raise you to be that way.”

 Seongwoo was waiting by the door, already having put his shoes on.

 Daniel laughed incredulously, looking back and resisting as Guanling propelled him forward with surprising strength considering how waify he was. “Now I’m more worried than ever. What are you planning to do while I’m gone? Eat all of my jellies? Dress the cats up in your baby clothes? Skateboard or dribble in the house?”

 “Nothing, nothing~ I’ll do my homework and watch an anime. That’s it. Goodbye~ Have fun with, hyung~”

 The boy attempted but failed to hide his impish grin.

 “Yah, Kang Guanlin. Aren’t you a bit too delighted to be rid of your Appa? Maybe I should take you with me or not go, since you’re being awfully suspicious—”

 They had finally reached the entrance. Seongwoo was watching them with amusement, sparkles in his eyes, a pretty smile on his wavy lips. Daniel blushed as soon as their eyes met, his frown going instantly to a dazed smile.

  _Wah, he’s the prettiest…_

 Guanlin peeked around his father’s shoulders, patting his arms, turning hopeful eyes to the other older man.

 “Please take my protective Appa away, hyung~ Even if you’ve got to drag him. He’s always like this so he never gets to go out and have fun.”

 “Ah, is he? I’ll try and help change that. Let’s go, Niel-ah.”

 The blonde became a flustered mess when Seongwoo reached out his hand and Guanlin forced Daniel’s arm out. Seongwoo took his hand and tugged, his head tilted, his beautiful smile and pretty doe eyes flashing hopefully.

 “Hmm? Come on a date with me. Lin will be just fine. You should really start taking time for yourself. Do something YOU want to do, just for you. Let the kid have his free time to do as he wants.”

 “I, er, but, Lin, you, well, um…Okay. I really don’t have any choice if you’re both being like this, especially you…” Daniel muttered, face coloring so thickly he appeared sunburned.

 Seongwoo chuckled, enjoying seeing the effect he had on the other. Feeling like maybe he was whipped even worse for him than the other way around. Well, Seongwoo was simply better at hiding it. Hopefully Jaehwan would never slip up and send his freak out messages to Daniel like he’d done off and on without him even asking for it.

 He hadn’t let Daniel know that he knew about his adorable fanboying. He figured that his pride would be hurt and he’d be so embarrassed that he might not see his face again for awhile. Honestly, Seongwoo was getting used to seeing Daniel once a week and he’d like to keep it that way.

  _Instead of the edible kind, I could use this lovely man candy in my life regularly. Hmm, maybe once he accepts that Guanlin won’t be at risk of injury or burning the house down while he’s gone, I can get him to see me two or three times a week. That would be asbo-fucking-lutely amazing._

 “Take care~” Guanlin called brightly as they left the apartment.

 

 

 

The pair were strolling side by side around a rose garden ten minutes drive from Daniel’s house. They hadn’t said much. The atmosphere was as expected awkward as soon as they were alone and Guanlin was out of the equation to give them something to talk about .

 However, it was less so than the previous other meetings. Partially because they were getting used to being around each other and learning how to control how intensely these new feelings affected them. But also because their text conversations that week and the calming, serenic setting of the garden eased them more so. The silences weren’t uncomfortable and they had lots of pretty flowers and greenery to look at.

 Daniel was the first to speak after several minutes of silently strolling, Seongwoo stopping to take photos of flowers here and there with his phone.

 “Sorry about earlier. Guanlin can be a handful. If he likes you, you’re trapped with next to no hope of getting out. A whole black hole of charms.”

 “Oh, I didn’t mind at all. On the contrary. I told you several times now but I think your son is great. Really adorable. No wonder you became an adeul pabo and so protective, not wanting to ever leave his side. He’s precious. I think he’s got a wonderful personality. So many talents and interests. A creative and sound mind. I meant it when I said you have done a fantastic job raising him. I’ve come across a lot of kids but none so smart and mature at his young age.”

 At the sincere praise, the father was touched nearly to tears.

 “Thank you for saying so. I’ve tried my best, reading lots of parenting books and watching simulation lectures as well. I’ve got to do twice the work as other parents might. Got to have set standards and values for him to grow up stably. Luckily, he hasn’t caused trouble outside the house thus far. He’s a good kid, thanks to his good heart and strong mental. I only wish he was less selective with who and when he was kind. Sometimes I disapprove of how honest he can be and the way he speaks.”

 Daniel sighed softly, the amount of his burden becoming apparent. Usually he kept himself busy so that he didn’t have to focus, just thinking that he needed to try his best. Keep Guanlin fed, housed, clothed. Keep him happy by letting him enjoy what he liked and have some possessions as long as he earned the right by having a good attitude, getting along with people, keeping his grades decent, and doing his chores.

 As a toddler, if Guanlin did something Daniel disapproved of, Daniel would immediately get on him about it, being stern but never harsh. He let him know that it wasn’t okay to act that way and he gave him several reasons of why, so that he could logically see himself over time what it meant to be a good person and the benefits of it. He read in several books that it was risky to raise kids who simply did things because their parents told them they had to or told them not to but they didn’t understand why. He didn’t want his son to be ignorant or go wayward as soon as his father wasn’t in the picture.

 Daniel taught his son to be resourceful and take care of things that he could on his own, such as folding laundry, doing his share of the dishes, cooking something simple, making his bed, tying his shoes. Those little things Daniel read helped build his confidence and was likely the reason he was so mature at ten years old.

 It had almost worked too well though. Sometimes Daniel wanted to tell him to rely on him more because he wanted to feel necessary and he wanted to baby the other just a bit longer. Even if he didn’t have to worry about some things, there were other things he had to worry about more.

 Guanlin was at the age where he was starting to become rebellious and push boundaries. He was also curious about lots of things that Daniel hoped he wouldn’t find out about or get involved in. He had to watch out for what sort of friends he was making in school, make sure no hints of forbidden substances made their way near him, keep him away and avoid breeching topics that he wasn’t ready to hear about yet.

 The idea that boys were hitting puberty and getting involved with girls and substances much younger these days worried the hell out of him. Thus, he had to play spy such as listening in on his phone calls or going through his bags/room on occasion or getting one of the ‘uncles’ to peek at the place where Guanlin’s gang was hanging out. Thankfully, nothing worrisome had been discovered. It seemed like his current friends were still the innocent, immature types (besides that mouthy Jinyoung who wasn’t the best influence but he couldn’t force them not to hang out because that was one of Guanlin’s besties).

 Nevertheless, being a single parent on top of a full-time company employee was tiring. Daniel did his best to hide it and stay positive, but for a moment it slipped out since he felt comfortable expressing himself around Seongwoo. As if he were a safe haven. Someone you could say all your worries honestly too and would comfort you warmly.

 Seongwoo slipped his hand in Daniel’s and squeezed, a gentle smile on his face. He’d been quiit, sensing by the troubled, haggard look on Daniel’s face staring off at the rows of flowers that he needed a moment to himself.

 “It’s alright if he’s like that. Honest and straight-forward and knowing what he likes/doesn’t like clearly. Actually, I used to be like that too. Maybe it’s better? Because he won’t get walked over and taken advantage of. He won’t feel pressured to give up what he wants or his opinion to match others. He’s got backbone and he’s realistic. I think it’s going to be beneficial for his future. I don’t think that he will be influenced by peer pressure, for example. As long as you make sure that he’s not down-right rude.”

 “He has been though. He’s got a savage streak that seems to be increasing every day. I’m sure you’ve seen a bit of it already. Sometimes he gets mouthy and I don’t know what to do about it. It comes off as slightly rude but I know that he isn’t meaning it in a bad way.”

 Seongwoo swung their hands in a rhythmic fashion that Daniel found comforting. He looked down, admiring the way that their hands looked together, letting the pleasant sensations of touch with someone he was attracted to wash over him.

  _Holding hands is so nice. How long has it been? Since I just walked randomly, holding hands with someone that I liked?_

_God, I can’t even remember. Even I think that’s pitiful. If there is a God, I sincerely thank you for bringing this compassionate angel into my life. I’d like to think this is your reward for giving me difficulties beyond normal amounts since I was eighteen. The longer the wait, the greater the worth of the reward, I suppose. Seongwoo is worth an entire galaxy I’d say._

 “Eh~ Saying things honestly and teasing you? That’s not exactly savage. It’s not like he would deliberately spill out some hateful comment to hurt someone. Like call a girl with diabetes too fat or a boy with a disorder dumb. He’s tactful and compassionate deep down, I can tell. He’s only savage with you because you’re close. He’s just teasing you. And you let him. You baby him a bit too much I bet because he’s a cutie. Pushover Appa~”

 “True. We tease each other back and forth. That cutie likes to play push-pull games with me as well, I see. Sometimes he’ll ask for affection out of the blue. Like come in my bed to sleep and cuddle up to me. Then the next day he refuses to give me a hug goodbye. It’s frustrating. Can’t he just stay Daddy’s boy, the sweetheart I remember? I miss feeling immensely loved, like I was Superman to him everyday.”

 Seongwoo chuckled, covering his mouth in a dainty, alluring gesture Daniel couldn’t help but balk at. In that moment with the bushes full of flowers behind him and the golden rays turning his raven hair chocolate-tinted and making his creamy skin glow—it was absolutely a scene from a drama.

 “I did that—or do that—a lot as well. I started giving my parents grief around eleven or twelve until I was in my mid-twenties? I think we must be quite similar. Maybe that’s why you like me?”

 “Maybe…” Daniel looked down at the grass they were strolling over, flushing. “Though the affection that I want to give you is quite different and you haven’t played any push-pull games with me thus far.”

 “Are you sure? Well, we haven’t had more than twenty minutes alone and I’m a lazy texter. Shall I do it to you now? Push, pull, push, pull.”

 Daniel snorted and rolled his eyes. Seongwoo pulled a lame joke on him by speaking English and proceeding to push on his back and then pull his arm.

 “Told you that we’re equally lame.”

 “Yeah, I see that. Maybe you are worse.”

 “Eh~ Why are you holding back now? That’s not fair. Making me look like the abnormal one. Tell me more jokes like last time~”

 Daniel chuckled, fingers itching to brush the other’s sulky, pink pout. “Later. Didn’t we say that we’re going to talk about things? Get to know each other?”

 “Ah, so I did. Though the best part of dates is the flirting which relieves the awkwardness when it starts to sound like an interview.”

 “Hmm, then how about this? We flirt and interview at the same time?”

 “Sounds good to me. I’m a professional multi-tasker after ten years of office work juggling impossible deadlines to leave at exactly six and being a single dad of a very rambunctious, ever curious boy who was always two steps away from getting himself in some dangerous situation.”

 Daniel shifted his hand and linked their fingers together for a more intimate hand-holding session. Seongwoo laid his head on his shoulder, sighing contently.

 “Hmm…”

 Daniel chuckled, looking down at the other with a shy smile. “Is my humongous shoulder comfy?”

 “Hmm-hmm,” Seongwoo nodded, nuzzling his cheek against his muscles. Daniel laughed bashfully, covering his mouth instinctly. “It’s a really comfy pillow. If we stopped walking for ten seconds, I bet I could fall asleep.”

 “Are you tired from working? We could lay down in the grass.”

 “I would but we don’t have sunglasses. I won’t be able to sleep with the glare. I need total darkness. I have to sleep with thick black blinds covering my windows and a sleeping mask.”

 “Funnily enough, me too!”

 “Hmm, seems we have a lot in common. You even do that like I do. Did you notice?”

 “Hmm?” Daniel wasn’t sure but he was curious.

 “Ah, there’s that too. When we laugh, we cover our mouths. Conscious of our less than perfect teeth, I suppose. And then when we’re flustered or embarrassed we stick out our tongue and scratch our necks. Also, our ears turn red when we flush.”

 Daniel bit his lip and covered his ear, appearing flustered.

 “Have you been observing me so closely all this time? It’s embarrassing…”

 Seongwoo laughed brightly, reaching a hand up to poke his cheek. “So what if I have? You haven’t been? I guess you don’t like me as much as I like you then~”

 “No, that’s not true! I like you too much that I can’t look at you in person, that’s why—Oh, god what are you making me say? Rewind and let’s pretend you didn’t hear that. It’s um, it’s just that I …well, I think it’s rude to stare?”

 Daniel steamed at the ears in his panic, his expression like a deer in headlights.

 “Nice save but too late. I remember everything you just said.”

 Seongwoo laughed evilly, poking more at his cherry red, marshmallow like cheek. Daniel winced and wined with his pouty, rosy lips jutted out.

 “It’s warm. Sulky mode really makes you look like a puppy. Too cute…” Seongwoo chuckled, unnerving Daniel further with how he was staring up at him with the loveliest of smiles, wearing his whole heart on his sleeve.

 The whole atmosphere around them was screaming ‘We’re falling in love, don’t you even think of stopping us because it’s impossible!’ It was a bit embarrassing because they were in a public place but thankfully this park didn’t have many people around at the moment since it was hot.

 “Don’t you, er…think that we’re not doing a good job multi-tasking? Seems like there’s only flirting going on.”

 “Well, you were flirting. I was merely observing, Daniel,” Seongwoo teased.

 Daniel growled, this time capturing his hand as it traced his jawline, holding both hands captive.

 “You, Seongwoo, are quite distracting. Such a very lovely distraction. No wonder I have an issue talking to you. Can you not be so iresistably endearing and adorable every two seconds? Have mercy on a sensitive man here.”

 “Okay, okay. If you insist. I’ll play nice. Now we’re really pushing and pulling, I guess? Hehe. Well, let’s see what other things we have in common. Let’s take turns bringing up topics and discussing about it.”

 “Thank you for being understanding. I think that is a great idea. Hmm, all together we’ve talked about movies, rides, weather, clothes, Guanlin, relationships…How about hobbies? Food? Movies? Shows? Music? I’m fine with anything. You choose.”

 “I like talking about food the most. I don’t watch movies much but I like anything except horror, like I mentioned before. Hobbies--you basically already know mine after seeing my various instagrams. Hmm, you might not know that I also café hop and write short stories and poems. I don’t know about yours yet though. Let’s start there then and go on to food and lastly music. I suppose we could hit values today too? Like what we think are dos and don’ts in a relationship or in life in general? Since if we don’t talk about that, it’s kind of like we’re just…you know…casual…”

 Daniel had been listening intently, slightly distracted by the smooth tone of his voice and the silky texture of his delicate hands that were an art-piece on their own.

 “Ah, so I take it the uncatchable whale wants to be harpooned?” he teased.

 Seongwoo’s steps faltered and he bristled. “What does that mean? Are you calling me fat?”

 “No!”

 “Then why would you call me a whale of all things?”

 Seongwoo moved away, removing his hands. He looked so adorable offended with his thin, wavy lips turned down in exaggeration and his arms crossed across his chest.

 “No, no, no! You got it wrong there. It was en expression—I wasn’t saying that you’re fat. Who on Earth would think that?

 Yah, Seongwoo, I’m sorry! I meant like, everyone wants you, you’re the biggest, most impossible catch out there, but you sounded like you want to settle? Like I should make an honest man out of you? I was making a joke in connection to that.

 Fuck, I’m so clumsy with words. I’m sorry so forgive me~ I don’t want to just casually date or hook up or anything either. No way! I feel the same as you do. Of course I also want to get to know you, not just flirt or fool around. What you like, what your hobbies are, if our values match, if we might have a future togehter–that’s all important to me too. Forgive me, hmm? You’re totally misunderstanding.”

 “I already did. The second you took me into your arms. Silly. Hmm, it’s as nice here as I thought. Like a furnace and so firm. You smell so good, too…”

 “Neh? Oh, I didn’t even realize…How did I end up…I just did it on impulse. I’m sorry!”

 Daniel panicked once he realized that at some point he’d latched himself on the other, squeezing him tightly around the shoulders. He’d been so caught up in apologizing and worried that he’d blown his chances with that ‘whale’ statement that Seongwoo seemed like he had taken as an insult. He hadn’t even noticed that several seconds ago Seongwoo had laid across his chest, looking much like a squirrel burrowing in a bed of twigs, extremely content and not the least bit upset. As a result, they were intimately embracing in the middle of the garden.

 “Don’t go. I want to stay like this a moment.”

 Daniel re-tightened his hold, squeezing the other close, smiling grandly. “What just happened? I’m confused…”

 “Hmm, basically a good game of push and pull?”

 “Neh? I don’t remember being this easy to manipulate…”

 “Well, to be fair, I’m a master at it. Been doing it since I was eleven. I can get people’s affection without them knowing their giving it. As long as I know them a bit and they definitely like me.”

 “Wah, you are a real force to be reckoned with, Ong Seongwoo.”

 “Hehehe. This is just the beginning, Kang Daniel. I’m a deep, complex person. It might take you years to figure me out.”

 “Haha. Really? Well, I look forward to that. If I have you to make my life interesting, then it might be easier to let Guanling grow up.”

 “See? Look how much I’m helping to change your life already? You’re getting out to have fun. You left Guanlin home alone, trusting him to take care of the house and himself. Your letting go issues are improving.”

 “I guess that’s true. Like everyone thinks, you’re good for me it seems.”

 “But what matters most is….what do you think?”

 Daniel reached up, lightly brushing and then cradling his head once he felt a bit braver.

“The same. But we should see. It’s just the first date. It’s not like we can stay together if you think it’s okay for my son to be drinking, smoking, skipping school, dropping out to become a rapper.”

 Seongwoo snorted, ticking his sides. “Okay, understandable. Values are obviously important in choosing your life partner who will be Guanlin’s second daddy. I should see too. This is just the first part of the first date after all. You might not be funny enough to keep my interest for a follow-up date, who knows~”

 “Ong Seongwoo.”

“Yes?” He looked up at the blonde who had his ‘stern father’ face on from earlier, smiling impishly.

 “You’re playing hard to get with me again right now, aren’t you? This is the pushing part, right?”

 Seongwoo’s face sparkled with his wide grin, his dimples showing and large eyes turning into crescents. “Maybe~”

 Daniel laughed, then he let go of Seongwoo slowly, hands sliding down his slender, curvy back and lingering at the lowest part because he was reluctant to let go but thought it was proper considering where they were.

  _Why is it that whenever I want to kiss him most, we get interrupted?_

 That time was because of a bee that suddenly attacked his head. He jumped and ran, ducking and covering his head.

 “Ah, bee! Go away! Don’t you sting me! Ahhh! Shew, you evil, gross devil!”

 Seongwoo dazily watched the tall, bulky blonde run some distance away as if he were being chased by a monster on a murderous rampage instead of curious, playful honeybee. He blinked in surprise for several seconds and then when the situation dawned on him, he followed, snickering faintly.

 “You’re scared of bugs?” he guessed. “Even though you’re all big and strong and manly, you become a coward around a tiny flying animal?”

 Daniel walked back, looking left and right anxiously, his hands held up near the sides of his face as if he was ready to block and swat any bug that dared come near there in attempt to bite him.

 “I’m not scared. They’re just creepy. All their legs, and the buzzing sounds, and the glossy eyes, the weird body part, especially the translucent, veiny wings. Bleh…”

 He shivered visibly. Seongwoo laughed a bit harder, grabbing him by the elbow. He lightly tucked his hand in the crook of his arm, pulling him down the path.

 “The’re harmless though. It’s funny considering how big and tough you are. It doesn’t match your image at all.”

 “I know. I’ve probably lost your interest. I was planning to hide that part of me for as long as possible. I really hate bugs…” the blonde admitted, turning sulky, flushing deeply, eyes down on the ground.

 “Eh~ I don’t exactly think of it as sexy but it’s not a turn-off. It’s endearing and charming. It makes you special. It’s also entertaining. I like things like that--reversal charms. That you look cool, act gentlemanly and confident, seem like a total man’s man, have this super deep voice. Then you turn out to be really cute, dorky, shy, and now have this fear of bugs.”

 “You…like that?” the other asked doubtfully.

 Seongwoo nodded, giving him a reassuring smile.

 “I do. I like it a lot. Seriously. I like you more and more every thing I learn about you. You are the first man in years that hasn’t bored me. You’re not predictable. You’re unique and you keep me entertained. Make me surprised. I find that alluring. I feel like even if I met you every day, I would be surprised by something about you. That I would continue to be interested and guessing about you. Learning new things. You make me smile and laugh without trying even. Others try so hard to get me to laugh but didn’t succeed even half as much as you have.”

 “Ah, seriously? That makes me…ridiculously happy. Kind of having a hard time containing it but I must because I don’t want to ruin my image just yet.”

 Seongwoo laughed, flashing a secretive smile.

  _Kind of too late for that, but I’ll let you keep your peace of mind a bit longer. Cutie._

 “You’re not just pulling my leg are you? Lying to me because you want to see Guanlin more?”

 “No, I’m not~ Haha. That’s such a silly statement. I’m not dating Guanlin. I’m dating you. Guanlin is a nice bonus, I admit. But you’ve got a lot more attractive points building up than that, trust me. You think he’s doing good?”

 “Probably…”

 Seongwoo gave him a knowing side glance. Daniel had a worried expression and was gnawing at his lips, his fingers twitching over his pocket. Seongwoo chuckled and nudged him.

 “Why don’t we message him and see how he’s doing?”

 “Shall we?” the blonde asked much too eagerly.

 “Yeah, sure. I don’t mind. It must make you anxious. It’s okay with me if you pause our date to check up on him. I mean, Guanlin is a huge part of your life and I’m fine with him being a part of mine. Of us. Why does us have to mean just us two? It could be the three of us. Like…”

 “A family?”

 Seongwoo flushed, biting down on his lower lip. He nodded. “Yes, exactly.”

 Daniel smiled softly, eyes on the other for the millionth time today and unable to be removed. “That’s what you want, huh? A family. The reason that you have a daddy kink. You’re a family-oriented man.”

 Seongwoo shrugged, not fully willing to talk about it. He bashfully avoided eye contact and chewed on his lower lip.

 “I guess because I moved out when I was young and my sister a couple years before me. It’s been a long time since I had proper family moments and I miss that. We had a lot of good memories. A family...it’s really nice, I think. Someone you get along with, that you love, that loves you, that always has your back, that you don’t have to make arrangements to be with, that you do things together with, that welcomes you home and tells you goodbye when you leave, that cares for you when you’re sick, that shares in your worries…There’s lots of good things about families that aren’t the case with just friends or boyfriends.”

 “Hmm, I see. I fully agree. I’ve always been a family man too. I wish I could put my family together and live with them forever. Except my mom refuses to be out of Busan and the schooling and opportunities are better in Seoul.”

 “That’s true. Shame she couldn’t move up here with you.”

 “I bet she’d like you? We could team up to convince her. Save up and get a bigger house. Move her—shit, there I go again with this runaway mouth of mine. I just pulled a Guanlin, ugh. Would it be wrong to text you on dates? Because apparently I have zero filter when we actually talk and I might just screw this whole thing up by making you extremely uncomfortable with my idiocy…”

 Seongwoo pat the mortified, wincing man on his broad shoulder. “Eh~ You didn’t say anything wrong, Daniel. You’re lucky you’re talking to me. I won’t get scared away easily by some ‘maybe if…’ future talks. I’m not the scared of commitment sort. I’m the sort that’s desperately looking for it but hasn’t been lucky.”

 “Then maybe I can be your four leaf clover? Since you’re down on your luck.”

 “When did you even—” Seongwoo burst out laughing, delightlyfully surprised and impressed when Daniel appeared to have plucked a four leaf clover out of thin air.

 The elder took it daintily and spun it. “Wah…I haven’t seen one in years.”

 “You can have it. Guanlin is my very powerful lucky charm. Maybe this one can be yours. I didn’t bring it with me. I just saw it while you were taking pictures.”

 “Oh, that was why you were digging in the grass! Thank you. I know it’s cheesy but I love small gifts like this. The thoughtful, sweet kind. It’s touching. Shows your sensitive. Can you take a picture of me with it? I want to keep it as a memory.”

 “Sure. As long as you tag me.” Daniel winked, pulling out his camera.

 “Are you claiming me already, Daniel?” Seongwoo teased, striking a model like pose nearby some pink roses with the clover held up to his cheek.

 “Only if you don’t mind it?” Daniel commented back with a snicker, amazed at his own boldness. He might fumble here and there, but the more he attempted to flirt, the more his smooth game returned.

 “Hmm, as long as you keep trying hard and only looking at me with those pretty almond eyes of yours, sure~ I might just let you have me.”

 Daniel thought of what he’d say next as he snapped pictures of Seongwoo with his phone camera. Each second, Seongwoo would adjust his pose and expression slightly, his years of modeling experience evident and quite impressive. Daniel held back by concentrating elsewhere but later in bed when he replayed this date like a movie mentally, he would likely swoon into a gooey, indiscernible puddle. Epic levels of ethereally gorgeous and insanely talented were reached.

 “How can I look anywhere else? We came to look at flowers, but honestly no-one can stop looking at you. You’re prettier than any flower here.”

 “Eh~” Seongwoo pulled a face and swiped his hand in the air like ‘stop that~’ but ironically what he said a second after was, “Do continue. My ego could always use some scratching.”

 Daniel snorted and smirked, amused beyond belief.

  _Thank god I listened to Sungwoon and recalled what he suggested. That worked splendidly._

 Seongwoo squatted down, putting his head amidst the roses, cradling one gently as if he were about to kiss it.

 “How about now? Which one is prettier?”

  _Ah, my heart! Too…much…gorgeous…to take in …at once…_

 “Hmm, not that one. It’s not even close to beating you. Let’s go on a hunt then. To find the flower that’s prettier than our Queen since you don’t believe me.”

 Seongwoo straightened up, wearing a matching smirk as he put the four-leaf clover behind his ear.

 “Sounds fun. Make sure you take lots of aesthetic pictures of me. I dressed up for you today so it would be a real shame to waste this look.”

 Daniel’s eyes popped wide as cherries. “You mean to tell me that the other times I saw you, were you just casually dressed? So you go out looking like a celebrity regularly? What for?”

  _Good lord. If we keep dating, I’ll be attacked every single day. I’ll never have a moment’s peace. Can’t he be uglier so I can be calm and functional? How’s anyone supposed to get any seducing done around here…_

 “Hmm…” Seongwoo scratched his chin, his dark orbs shifting over the rows of shrubs to find a color he liked in good condition to take pictures with next. “I guess so. I feel confident when I look nice? I can dress down though once I have a boyfriend. I don’t have a reason to try so hard then. And I’d like it if the guy that I liked appreciated my natural form so if I don’t feel like dressing up on a date, I don’t have to.”

 “I’m sure I would go crazy for your natural look. You wouldn’t need to dress up or wear make-up any day. You could just be comfortable and let your flawless skin breathe. If I was your…nevermind. Scratch that. You heard nothing.”

 Daniel made a sound and gesture like he were rewinding a tape reel, his face showing blatantly how ashamed he was to have once again gone ahead of himself.

  _This is just the first date! You’re supposed to be casually flirting and just getting to know each other. It’s not a good idea to pressure him with the relationship word already! Jisung would threaten to twist your nipples purple for that one if he knew! Sungwoon would probably smash a beer bottle over your head! Could you stop being an idiot for one day, Daniel, really? Stick to the plan!_

 Seongwoo laughed softly, gazing at him with such warmth and sweetness Daniel felt like he’d melt like the way cotton candy did when it touched your tongue. That’s what Seongwoo did to him and with such ease. All it took was one pretty look like that, one sincere smile flashed his way—both meant exclusively for him. That fact was most crucial.

 “Cutie. Stop making me want to tease you for being so adorably obvious and take the photo already.”

 Daniel realized that he truly liked Seongwoo already to a near dangerous level. Even his diva side popping up more often made him feel like turning around and screaming into his hand he was so overwhelmed with feels.

  _How can a person have so many different sides and how can they possibly be the same level of incredibly attractive? Does he HAVE a flaw?_

 “I would like being your boyfriend, Daniel, by the way. If you happen to ask the right way.”

 Daniel stuttered nonsensically and nearly dropped the phone he was so shocked by the statement preceeded by a flirty grin and twinkling gorgeous eyes. He flushed, the camera flipping between his hands like a bouncy ball before he caught it. He closed his eyes and held the phone to his chest as he took a deep, shaky breath.

  _That was a rude attack out of nowhere. Be calm, Niel. You’re cool. You’re confident. You can handle him. You’re not going to make a huge fool of yourself and give him tons more reasons to tease you (anymore). You got this. Just don’t respond to it and focus on the task at hand, like that hardly affected you._

 He opened his eyes and held out the camera with a serious face, swallowing a squeal and biting his cheek to keep from smiling.

 “Ah-hem. I’ll start shooting. In three, two, one…”

 

 

 

After spending nearly two hours walking around the gardens taking pictures, talking seriously sometimes but most of the time joking and flirting, the pair were dreadfully hot and their feet sore. Daniel suggested they go to a café, feeling more relaxed and confident since he’d managed to pull off some smooth game. They got a warm coffee to share and a chilly strawberry bingsu and a mango bingsu.

 “How can we possibly eat two? We should have just ordered one.”

 “I was planning to but you couldn’t choose.”

 “Then you should have just chosen what you wanted to eat. You wouldn’t even tell me.” The brunette huffed in annoyance.

 Daniel shrugged. “I’m used to not getting what I want. Been that way for so long I can hardly choose if you ask me. I wouldn’t know what I feel like eating. I’d probably just unconsciously get what the other person liked if I knew what it was.”

 “Hmm. Well, I don’t approve of that. From now on, I’m going to break you from that bad habit. You need to get used to choosing things. You should be a bit selfish. Not always just getting what others want or like. There’s nothing wrong with being a little bit selfish. That doesn’t make you a bad person or any less of an adult. Guanlin I bet is bothered by that too.”

 Daniel scratched his neck and avoiding Seongwoo’s all-knowing eyes. That was true but he didn’t want to admit it. It was a bad habit that he’d gotten into after becoming a father and his friends lectured him about it often. Guanlin as well, especially the last year when he’d started noticing that at some point Daniel’s favorites changed to his favorites and he always let Guanlin choose things they did together.

 On the one hand, Guanlin said that it was lucky for him because Daniel never forced him to do something and they didn’t squabble. On the other hand, Guanlin said that he felt guilty and sad about it, that Daniel was always sacrificing and couldn’t live properly as other adults did because he was worried about losing the favor of his son or seeming like a bad parent.

 He attempted to divert the conversation, not ready to address yet that everything likely was flawed about his character now. “Eh, it’s no big deal. I’m just not picky, that’s all. Anyway, the prettiest flower deserves to have both choices if that’s what he wants. Don’t you think? Even if he’s an extreme narcissist.”

 Seongwoo snorted, smirking crookedly as he gathered some fruit and creamy ice bits on one spoon. The atmosphere luckily eased and Seongwoo, the ever sensible, caught on that it was a touchy subject. It seemed he didn’t mind letting it slide for today, for the sake of the harmony of their as-of-yet absolutely perfect date.

 “You say it like it’s a bad thing? Nothing wrong with liking the way that you look. It’s just confidence and pictures give me that when I’m lacking it. It reminds me on bad hair days that I do have good days on occasion.

 Also, pictures are the best way to save your memories. You forget the way things look if you write it down but if you look at a picture, suddenly you recall what happened that day even decades later. As if it happened just yesterday.”

 “Hmm, this is tasty. And that is true. I see your point. But your photos don’t really have any visible background?”

 Seongwoo’s mouth dropped as he slammed his hand on the table, not believing that slight he’d just heard.

 “Yah, Kang Daniel. You really are getting comfortable with me. Seeing you can so bravely tease me like that. Maybe I’ll just go home.”

 “Without finishing your bingsu? You didn’t even try the mango yet. Come back, hyung~”

 Seongwoo immediately returned to the table, lips quivering as he fought back a smile in the midst of pretending to be offended. His ears had grown red because of the cute endearment he hadn’t expected. “Ah, at least I shouldn’t waste food.”

 Daniel chuckled, holding out a spoonful of mango bingsu that he’d already gotten prepared. To him, something like a couple feeding each other when they were fully capable of eating by themselves was the epitome of rubbing other’s noses in how close they were. It was sweet, romantic, obnoxious, and he’d greatly envied it whenever he saw that, imagining when would he ever be able to do that with someone besides Guanlin when he was a toddler.

 Seongwoo grew more flustered than he’d ever seen him. Daniel smiled wide, holding the spoon closer. “Say ah~”

 Seongwoo covered his hands, giggling and muttering nonsense as if he were broken.

  _Apparently, he likes to be called hyung and to be babied. Like a lot? I didn’t know he had this adorable side to him. Look at him flushing and panicking~ Aigoo, he’s so lovely and I’m such a gonner._

_I want to do whatever I can to find all the ways I can turn that confident gay into this bashful teen. That way I can make him like this several times a day and tease him on occasion. It’s not good if only he holds all the power in this relationship. I should know how to make him turn into a marshmallow._

 Seongwoo leaned forward, hesitantly opening his mouth, eyes shifting away as if he were too embarrassed to look at Daniel’s face. Daniel put it in his mouth and then purposefully pulled it away at the last minute. Seongwoo flushed harder, pouted, and slapped his arm.

 “Yah! Hajima~”

 “Hahaha. Cutie. Now it’s my chance to turn the tables and play hard to get with you. What’s wrong? Not liking the taste of your own medicine?”

 "You’re right. I don’t. Hing.”

 Daniel basically keyboard smashed with his mouth at the sight of the world’s cutest childlike sulk that he’d ever seen. His brain short circuited. He flushed deeply, nearly dropped the ice cream, and clutched his thundering heart.

 “I’ll give it to you. Just be careful how you use that atomic bomb of yours. It’s deadly. I don’t think I could take two of those a day. What aegyo monstrosity maneuver was that anyway?”

 “Hehehe. The ‘hing’ always works. I win~” Seongwoo brattily stuck out his tongue and then opened his mouth wide, looking incredibly smug.

 Daniel chuckled faintly as he got his hand steadied and went to put the spoonful of goodies in Seongwoo’s mouth once more.

 “Hmm~ So yummy~”

 “And don’t do that either.” Daniel narrowed his eyes, pointing his spoon at his mouth where Seongwoo had just hummed rather erotically and slowly swiped his tongue, giving him those bedroom eyes he clearly remembered seeing in a couple of his selfies. Those that had nearly turned him into a soulless zombie the other night.

 “Do what?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow, flashing an innocent expression.

 They proceeded to eat their bingsu in silence, occasionally feeding each other, all the while flirting across the table with their eyes and smiles that never quit. Seongwoo frequently licked his lips, greatly distracting the blonde and making him all tingly and feverish.

  _I guess just once before a date isn’t enough. Fuck, why is he so naturally seductive? That is a very naughty habit to have that I sort of want to punish him for. I mean, we’re in public. What if other’s see that and fantasize about him like I am?_

_Just the thought of that is maddening. He’s mine—well, he will be. After a couple more dates. As long as Guanlin continues to improve and his crush doesn’t change. Mine certainly doesn’t stand a chance in hell of that._

_He’s completely ensnared me. I don’t think I could like anyone else in the universe for the rest of my life. I wouldn’t even want to bother with a date. How could you possibly beat Ong Seongwoo? He was irreplaceable._

 Daniel set down his spoon and reached over to playfully flick his adorable button nose, laughing incredulously. “Yah! You’re doing that on purpose!”

 “Hehehe. Maybe? Hehehe.”

 Seongwoo merely sat back doing that attractive evil chuckle of his with the devilish, sensual smirk, feigning innocence a couple seconds after like a professional actor. “You keep insisting I’m doing something, but I’m totally at a loss here. What is it that I’m doing that’s making you upset? Can’t hope to be in a relationship if we don’t talk about these things, Daniel~”

 “I …You… What…Seriously. You’re so incorrigible.”

 “So, do you…hate that?”

 Daniel reached around to brush his cheek as he saw a flash of uncertainty and regret come across his features, reminding him that Seongwoo wasn’t quite as thick-skinned as the front he put up. Of course, he wasn’t. He was human just like anyone else, no matter how angelic he appeared. He had insecurities and moments of doubt, though it was likely less than most because of how gorgeous and talented he was. He liked to see that human side of him but at the same time it made him want to comfort him.

 The blonde commented in a soft, sincere tone, “I could never hate a thing about you, Seongwoo. Not one bit.”

 Seongwoo’s eyes went wide while the spoon cluttered to the table. Then, he put his hands over his pinkening face, moaning, “Ah, so cheesy…I love it though…”

 Daniel laughed, stroking his hair affectionately like he did to Guanlin often. It felt just as nice and right and Seongwoo appeared to like it as well. Since he liked to be babied. Which was good because Daniel was exceptional at that and had a lot of affection stored up to share on a willing person.

Guanlin didn’t like it but Seongwoo did, so it would be the ideal situation like his friends had said to him. He’d found a person to shower his overflowing love on. He didn’t want to say it yet but that’s what this feeling was suspiciously.

He was falling in love with Seongwoo. He’d be absolutely crazy to say it yet but somehow he knew that if he blurted it out on the next couple dates by accident, it would likely be okay. He got this vibe from Seongwoo that he was moving rapidly in that direction as well.

“You should come out and eat, little shy squirrel~ Or I’m going to eat it all by myself. Hmm, it’s so tasty.”

“Hey, that’s mine~ You better share!” Seongwoo whined like a total baby, catching the teasing blonde from taking the strawberry bingsu that he liked better.

Daniel chuckled, taking one of his hands on his own and holding it captive as they ate the rest with their free hand, back to listening to music and flirting with their eyes. Faces as ever red as a strawberry and corners of their lips permanently crooking upwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't all that happens on this day, there's more to come~ This chapter has lots of ON as requested but I couldn't help put in Onglin and NielLin a bit. Hope that was an enjoyable extra. Don't they feel like a happy family already? Let me know what you think! BTW there's only a little bit left of this story.
> 
> <3 Raina


	4. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date ends with sweetness.

**First Kiss**

 

"Why are you walking me back? This feels weird."

 Daniel laughed awkwardly behind his hand, face heating. He stopped outside his apartment door and turned around. Seongwoo stopped in front of him, looking like a total catalogue model with his things hooked in his jean pockets. He shrugged and smiled so beautifully Daniel gasped and chomped down on his lip to hold back a fanboy squeal.

 He'd significantly retained his cool through the second half of the date where they had dinner and a glass of wine. He didn't want to destroy that teeth-gritting effort now. He refused. It was so hard to look at Seongwoo when he looked at him so straight on with this clear affection and amusement, his doe eyes sparkling with an entire galaxy.

 He looked at Daniel like he was his whole world. Daniel wanted that vice versa. It was alarming how much he liked Seongwoo and didn't want to part already. If there was no promise of a second date, he would surely be devastated.

 "I brought my car here and picked you up at the door. That's all. Does it matter?"

 "I guess it hurts my gentlemanly pride. Next time I'm picking you up."

 Seongwoo's soft smile turned into a devilishly sexy smirk. Daniel's senses went haywire. A shiver ran through him, his mouth filled with saliva, his eyes stared hard at that delectable mouth. He felt guilty for a second at his naughty thoughts but then Seongwoo had seemed to be purposely enticing him since the cafe. He was asking to be ogled then. Just as it seemed he was asking to be kissed right then.

 Daniel took a step forward boldly and reached for his waist. Seongwoo didn’t shy away and smiled wider in an enticing fashion, as expected.

 "Bold of you to assume you have impressed me enough to earn a second date."

 Daniel froze and then stepped back, slumping like a scolded puppy. His face reddened with embarrassment, his eyes popped wide. He bowed his head and fidgeted with his denim jacket sleeves. He felt as if he were dying from humiliation. Of course he's failed. He knew he would. He couldn't hope to get noticed by someone high quality like Ong.

 "Aigoo, you're so fun to tease. Such a cute expression. So darn gullible. You actually believed me."

 "Neh? You mean you weren't--"

 Daniel drifted off, immensely distracted by foreign hands on him. He watched the pale arms getting closer as Seongwoo slid his hands along his shoulders, linking them over the back of his neck. He literally jumped and became cherry red when he felt a silky pair of little lips lightly smack his cheek.

  _Seongwoo just kissed me and he's hugging me now!  Am I dreaming? What on Earth is going on?_

 "Of course I want to go with you again, you silly dork. If I had my way, there will be countless next times, Daniel. I like you a lot. How about you? What do you think of me? Would you mind another date?"

 "Yes! I want to!" He blurted out. "I think you're an angel!"

 Seongwoo snorted, looking up at him with an amused, slightly shy smile. Their faces were inches apart once he stepped closer, his arms loosely dangling from his neck. Daniel bravely added to the intimate moment by touching his waist, but it was a feather touch, as if the man with delicate features would crumble to dust and float away if he pressed too hard.

 "I'm not so pure and innocent, if that's what you're going for."

 Daniel shook his head and smiled brilliantly, his teeth even whiter amidst his rosy skin.

 "But you're beautiful and kind and you glow like one, so to me you'll stay an angel!"

 "Is that so?" Seongwoo giggled, his smile flattered and sweet.

 The miniature galaxy in his eyes practically spelled out how happy he was. Daniel was sure his eyes sent the same message back. He could feel his pounding heart all the way to his palms and into his throat, nearly choking him with nerves.

 This time a kiss was going to happen, right? His first kiss with a crush in ten years. His first kiss ever in nearly a year. He was extremely excited for it but feeling stressed as well. He was worried that they would get interrupted. He was worried that he'd not be any good at it and their relationship would be over because Seongwoo assumed they had no physical chemistry.

  _Lips please don't let me down. You better remember how to take someone's breath away with a hot kiss. Or I'll tear you off and live lipless, I swear._

 Eyes flickered between Seongwoo's lips and eyes which were molten and intense, tempting him.

 The brunette was waiting, putting himself in the most tempting position he could think of without seeming like a desperate man-hoe. Which he was but only in chat with his friends.

He'd been wanting lip on lip contact with Daniel all damn day. He was so thirsty he felt like his skin would literally crack any minute. Daniel had the loveliest lips. They were so plush. Putting himself out there with all this embarrassing effort was worth it for this man. He had to seal the deal and get a taste.

  _Hurry up and kiss me before we get interrupted again, you adorable, dorky puppy. What are you waiting for? Haven’t I given enough signs?_

 "Your compliments are really the best. As corny as they are, they are sweet and sincere. They make me feel like I'm cotton candy melting under your tongue," he whispered, brushing his thumb over his smooth neck, subtly tipping his head and speaking slowly with his lips pushed out more than necessary.

 Daniel was leaning in ever so subtly, his lips parted, eyes glued on the other’s mouth, darkening under the hood of his lids. It was sultry and sensual. It got his blood boiling.

 Had he ever gotten this hot from a little hug and a near kiss before? It was ridiculous how Daniel could affect him with a look or tiny bit of flirty intimacy. Even his deep husky voice spoken low and close made him shiver with anticipation.

 "Oh, yeah?"

  _Good lord, he’s so hot. I almost moaned._

 "Yeah..." he breathed.

 They were then a fingertip's distance away, their heads tilted at the perfect angle, their eyes conversing, asking permission, permitting, flirting, teasing. It was incredible. They enjoyed that suffocating, electric moment before their first kiss for awhile since it was unusual and would never happen again. Not the same.

 They let the other’s flushed face, parted lip, uneasy breath, shaking, dark eyes and flawless features imprint fully on their brain. Savoring the grand moment to the fullest.

 "I'll try to melt you a different way."

  _Jesus, what a line! Yes, melt me, honey~ I’m days past ready._

 Seongwoo inhaled sharply, eyes fluttering shut as the sexy line followed by warm, silky lips pressed firmly to his finally. The kiss made him literally swoon. Daniel caught him as he weakly stumbled forward, wrapping his hands securely at his waist, both holding him steady and close.

 Seongwoo pressed up into his lips, both their heads shifting as their lips slid greedy yet careful over each other, claiming and exploring every unique dip and curve in a slow, caring manner. Until they became familiar and then loved that shape and texture all the more.

 Seongwoo’s arms enclosed the blonde’s neck tight, getting as close as physically possible, molding their bodies together. Just as Daniel licked his bottom lip and Seongwoo parted excitedly to get the kiss going hotter, the sound of music stopped them. It sounded like the Wedding March coming from the other side of the door.

 It could only be one pesky brat. Serving as a reminder they were not in the appropriate place to start making out. At least he hadn't interrupted earlier but still the choice of song got on Daniel's nerves. Face flaming, he banged on the door.

 "Yah, Linnie! You brat! Shot that music off! I told you that you will scare him off coming on so strong. Or have you just been pretending to like him with sabotage in mind? You want to see me humiliated and single so terribly, is that it?"

 Seongwoo chuckled, taking Daniel by the neck. He slid between him and the door, wrapping his arms around his neck. Daniel didn't have much time to be confused as he was seeing stars a second later. Seongwoo was kissing him so sweetly, being the most wonderful distraction.

 He closed his eyes and kissed back in a daze, letting the other control his body because his mind was a dysfunctional haze. Seongwoo pulled off after a couple more lingering, super soft kisses.

 "I'll see you again soon. Message me later. I had a great time today. Thank you for the best date ever."

 Daniel panted, pressing his nose to his and brushing his slender waist. They were both flushed, glowing, and grinning widely, rather shy after those phenomenal kisses and knowing they were probably being watched by his son. Daniel didn’t mind at all that Seongwoo was confident, bold, and a bit bratty; that was the personality type he found most attractive.

 "I miss you already. I'll try not to text you until you get home. Wouldn't want you to get in a car crash."

 "Can't have that, no way," Seongwoo responded with mock horror, brushing their noses together as he giggled a second later.

 His eyes scrunched up into crescents, looking so pretty it was ridiculous. Daniel felt as if he could forget about eating or drinking while simply getting lost in staring at that gorgeous face for hours.

 "I have all these promises to keep. Second date with you. Watching dramas with Lin."

 "Neh? When did that one happen?" Daniel blinked rapidly.

 "You don't need to know everything, you know. We have secrets and I'm a food secret keeper. At least we will include you."

 "Well, maybe I don't want to watch dramas with secret keepers. Also, just how is Guanlin so smooth? Do you know anything?"

 "Hmm I might."

 Seongwoo smiled mysteriously, then squealed as Daniel tickled his waist and glared at him.

 "Spill."

 "No can do. Let's just say he's full of natural aegyo, that's why."

 "Ah, aegyo. Like... Ddokddanghae? Or, what was it…Bbuing bbuing? Then, how about 1 plus 1 is kwiyomi, 2 plus 2 is kwiyomi…I’m good at it too, right? Is it working on you?"

 With each aegyo gesture made in a baby voice, Seongwoo laughed harder. Daniel scrunched in a ball, groaning and covering his face in shame, apparently regretting the last minute of his life. Guanlin came out to collect him, saying that he was being too lame so his son could not stand watching anymore and he was worried his hyung would reverse his agreement to have a second date.

 While pushing the embarrassed man inside, Guanlin gave Seongwoo a text you later sign. Then, he rushed out to give him a hug. Seongwoo was surprised at first, then blissfully happy. He hugged the boy warmly back. That feeling of happiness only increased when Daniel came out and joined them, encompassing them both in his strong, cozy arms.

 They felt like one big happy family as the pair stole an innocent kiss over Guanlin's head and then kissed the top of his as the blissful suddenly sweet little boy snuggled close to them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the writings. Sorry the last one is just a tiny one like a drabble, it's just one sweet scene as I planned. The story itself is coming to an end. If you'd like to read it see the link or go to my Twitter. @ NuuGuSeYONG. I hope that you'll read the whole soc med au and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> <3 Raina


End file.
